Behind Hidden Glass
by Kurby124
Summary: Katniss and Peeta grow together after there first games and when they have sex for the first time before the victor tour they get an unexpected surprise that they have to keep hidden from the Capital and most of all from President Snow. Katniss is pregnant story.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Behind hidden glass**

**Katniss POV**

**The beginning **

_No, no, no, this cant be, this cant be happening, NO! _ I scream in my head, _What will my Mother say, Prim, Gale, Haymitch, Peeta, Madge. Yep I'm died._

I'm sitting on my bathroom floor. Mother is down stairs, with Prim most likely. Peeta is most likely at the bakery. Gale is hunting, sense I told him I was sick and couldn't go with him. And Haymitch is hell knows where, most likely drunk. I look around my bathroom. Its has light blue walls with white trim, white tile floors, fluffy white towels, a large bath/shower, a toilet, and a sink.

I look at the little plastic stick in my hands that has just confirmed my worst fears. A baby. My baby. Peeta's baby. Growing inside me. I place my free hand over where my child must be. Then a thought slaps me right in the face, _President Snow._ He'll try and take my baby away from me. Even though five minutes ago I didn't want it but now that its here and its not going anywhere for the next nine months, its like a feeling a sudden of pure love and protection. Like I will do anything to keep him/her safe at all costs.

I need to tell mother, _Now._

So I peel myself off of my bathroom floor and down to my mother and prim. The test in my hands. I stare at it hoping it will change. That there was a mistake. But no it stays the same. As I near the bottom of the stairs, I trip and fall the rest of the way, the test flying out of my hands. As I came to the realization that I'm falling my hands fly to my stomach. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I see mother and prim run to my aid.

"Are you okay?", they say when they reach me. I nod and slowly stand up. Prim is staring past me at something but I cant ask her what because my mother is bombarding me with questions like, Are you okay?, What made you fall?, Is any part of my in pain?. I answer all her questions. At some point Prim leaves my side and walks behind me. I don't pay her much attention till I hear a gap and a shrill. I look over at her and guess what I find her holding my test.

_Shit,_ is all I think of. _Here it comes._

" Your pregnant", she shrills. Dropping the test and staring at me with mixed emotions, I cant make out.

"Yes", is all I can get out before I broke down.

They rush to my sides as I fall to the floor, crying.

With the victor coming up I have nothing I can do I have to tell Peeta and Haymitch and form a plan that will save me and our child.

**A/N I had this idea of a story pop in my head and thought why not and decided to put it up. I know, I know there are a lot of stories like this but this is only the beginning…**


	2. Chapter 2 Peeta

**A/N Oh my gosh, guys, Thank you so so so soooo much! I could have never thought my story would do so well on the First chapter. But it did and thank you again for that you guy made my day! Okay, this chapter is going to be in Prim's POV. And I'll let you read now.**

**Prim POV**

**Chapter 2; Peeta**

" I think we need to get more seeds for the garden", mother says. As we sit in the kitchen.

Just then a loud tumbling**( A/N I don't know how to describe the sound of Katniss falling down the stairs)** coming from the main room. As it turn to see what made the noise, I see Katniss tumble to the bottom of the stairs. Mother and I run to her aid. As I help her up, a white stick on the other side of the room catches my eye. It cant be much longer then my hand. I can hear Mother and Katniss talking but I don't pay much attention, quickly my curiosity gets the best of my and I walk over to it. I pick it up.

It's a pregnancy test. I recognize it from Mother's medical supplies. I can't help the gasp and shrill that escape my lips. I drop the test and look at Katniss.

"Your Pregnant", is all I say. It sounds more like a statement then a question.

"Yes", is all she can get out before she breaks down and falls to the ground. I walk over to my crying older sister and just hold her. Letting her cry on my shoulder. I look up at our mother she looks shocked. We sit there for a while, me holding Katniss, Mother just standing there, staring at the test, that fell with the little pink plus facing up. It is awhile till any of us move but I cant stand the silence.

"Katniss, would you like some water?" is all I ask. She nods. So I stand up and walk to the kitchen. And get her a glass of water. When I return, my spot is taken by mother, who is now holding Katniss. Rocking her back and forth, and I think I hear the faint sound of her hummimg. The sight of it makes me smile. Normally Katniss would never let Mother hold her like she is right now. I walk up to them and sit on the ground next to them. I give Katniss the glass and she takes it with a quiet, Thank you and takes nice long drinks of it.

"Katniss?" Mother says when she finishes her water. "Who's is it?"

"Peeta's", says with a sad glint in her eye.

"When did it happen?" Mother asks.

"Last Month"

"Did you just find out about it", I ask.

"Yes", she answers.

"When where you going to tell us?" Mother asks.

"When I got down here, but then I fell down the stairs"

"Okay", Mother says. "Lets get up"

I help Katniss to her feet. And we all walk to the kitchen together. When we sit down at the table, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it", I say

I walk to the door and open it and Peeta is standing in the doorway.

"Hey Prim", he says with a big smile.

"Hi Peeta", I say with an edge I did not intend on having in my voice. Peeta ignores it. I guess meeting the person who knocked up your sister out of wedlock for the first time after finding out is not a good idea.

"Is Katniss here? Gale said she was sick and didn't go hunting with him. I wanted to make sure she as okay."**(A/N in this story Peeta and Gale are friends)**

"Yeah, she's fine." Is all I say because if mother comes over to 'speak' to him I think he'll come out with a black eye. Or worse.

"Can I see her?"

I look over at Katniss and she nods and mouths the words,_ I need to tell him._

"Okay", I say and move out of the way to let him in. and I shut the door behind him. He spots Katniss right away and walks over to her. She's smiling. I can't help but glare at his back. He takes the seat right next to her. I can see mother, I chuckle, she is wearing a death glare aimed at Peeta and is watching his every move very intently.

"Hello, love, how are you? Gale said you where sick", he says, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. I always thought the gesture was cute, but now I don't even want him to be within a ten feet radius of her.

"Hi, I'm fine, just not feeling so well", she says. With that he kisses her head and its all I can not to run over and slap him. Mother is worse her glare becomes more deadly, if that's possible. And I can feel the hatred and anger in the room.

" I brought you something from the bakery" he says, putting a brown paper bag, which I never noticed, on the counter. "There are a couple of cookies in there and a few cheese buns."

Katniss smiles, "Aww… you didn't have to."

"I thought it would be nice to bring you something to make you feel better and we made to many at the bakery", he says, apparently happy with her reaction. And goes for a kiss. But stops when Mother slams her hand on the table.

"Katniss", Mother says abruptly." Isn't there some thing you would like to tell Peeta about this mornings events?" her death glare only getting darker and darker.

"Yes, yes there is", Katniss says, with a sad look on her face. I walk out of the room and grab the test of the floor where I dropped it, walk back into the kitchen and give it to Katniss. Peeta is wearing a very confused look on his face, its kinda funny to look that way.

"Peeta", Katniss says. Handing him the test, he looks at it not knowing what it is. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. I'll update soon, I promise, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves(if you know where that from I love you). Please review. They mean the world to me. Thanks. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Here to stay

**A/N I…I just…thank you…wow. I freaken love all of you. The reviews where just so sweet. They made my day just so much better. I couldn't wipe the huge smile I was wearing (I think my geography teacher thinks I'm crazy now). You guys keep saying that I should keep writing and not to give up on this story. Well I was never planning to leave it. And most of the reviews said that they where going to go crazy till the next chapter was up so I thought, **_**it's a Thursday, my day is clear, its like scotch…tape its so clear I cant even think of something to compare it to its so clear **_**(if you know where that's from I love you). Now this story is going to be in Katniss POV. So here is chapter three.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 3; Here to stay.**

Peeta looks at the test with a confused look. He looks up at me for me to tell him what it is.

"I'm Pregnant", I say.

He's shocked. He looks at the test and back at me. I cant stand the look in his eyes, so I looked at my hands. Tears fill the sides of my eyes.

"Its mine? ", he asks. I nod. " Well that explains the glares." He chuckles while looking at my Mother and Prim.

"Peeta, how dare you laugh when such a serious matter is on the table", Mother snaps. Her glare is so dark it could scare a bear. I look over at Prim who is standing there with a glare of her own bu,t no where as dark as dark as Mother's, then I look back down to my hands.

"Sorry", Peeta says. I feel him put two fingers under my chin and guides me up to look him in the eye. When I meet them they aren't the shocked and scared ones I saw a minute ago. Their the loving, sweet eyes I fell in love with and hope our child has." It's okay. No need to cry. I'll make sure everything turns out alright. I'm not going anywhere." And with that he wraps me in his warm, loving, and strong arms. I snuggle up to his chest and let the moment settle in, him holding me, with our child growing inside my belly. When we let go of each other I look over to mother. Her glare has softened greatly but part of it is still there. Then I look over at Prim, her glare is gone but you can tell she's skeptical of Peeta. But for now that all I could ask for.

"Will you come on a walk with me?" , he asks me. I smile.

"I would love too", I say. "We need to tell Haymitch."

"We can do that." He replies.

I stand up and suddenly a rush of nausea floods my senses and I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I hear someone come in the room but I cant look up because another round of vomit comes up. I feel someone pull all my hair back and is rubbing my back. I keep vomiting for a couple minutes till there must not be anything left sense I haven't had breakfast yet. I look back and find that Peeta is the one who was helping me. He smiles.

"Though all of it", he says and kisses my forehead. I stand up and go to the sink and wash my mouth out and walk back into the kitchen with Peeta right behind me. I look to mother.

"Mother, is throwing my guts up normal?" I ask

"Yes, its called 'morning sickness' and it happens between the 5-18 week of pregnancy. So you'll have to get used to it." She replies.

"Yay" I say with sarcasm woven in my voice. "Can we eat breakfast I'm starving. "

"I was thinking that you and I go to my house for breakfast. We can go for a walk and tell Haymitch after, does that sound alright?" Peeta says with caramel sweetness in his voice that would convince anyone to do anything he wanted.

"That sounds wonderful", I say. " Mother?"

"Okay", she says, you can tell she's skeptical. But I ignore it. And walk to the front door holding hands with Peeta. When I close the door, Peeta kisses me.

"I wanted to the second I saw you but with your mom and Prim glaring at me like that I had the right of mind not to" he says, smiling. "Now, lets go eat."

**A/N Okay I'll stop there. I think that I need to make an updating schedule so I think I would be able to update every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and maybe Thursday. But I resurve the right to change it. And I have no intention on giving up this story. Okay have wonderfully, fantastic day**


	4. Chapter 4 We need your help

**A/N I love all of you guys. You guys make me feel like I want to update everyday because when I do I get the best responses that make me feel so good inside. So I underestimated my Friday I was thinking I was going to get a hole hell of a lot of home work but I didn't so I'm missing around on my laptop, so I thought I would update. I would like to thank Browniangel, firework7, aue, LupinRox, and paytoninplano for the wonderful reviews. So this chapter is going to be in Peeta's Pov. So on to chapter four.**

**Peeta Pov**

**Chapter 4; We need your help.**

"Now lets go eat", I say. As I lead her to my Victor Village home. I live in my house alone. My family thought it would be nice if I had some privacy. I live three house down from Katniss. So we get to my house quickly. When we step in I go into the kitchen while Katniss wonders around even though our houses look identical to each other.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Something with apples, please." She replies.

"Apples?"

"Yeah, I'm having a craving for apples for some reason."

"Okay, Apples it is."

Soon I have apple juice, pancakes with syrup, and sliced apples set up on the table. I guess Katniss can smell the food and walks in right after I place the last of our meal down. She sits down and starts eating. I smiles at the rate she's eating she going to want seconds, good thing I made extra. I sit and start to eat my meal. After a while I speak up.

"Katniss?" I say.

"Huh?" She says though a mouth full of food.

"What are we going to do?" I pause." With the Victor Tour coming up and then the games after that. Then you know as much as I do that President Snow won't let us live forever after with out consequences." The look on her face makes me want to take it all back. She looks so down, so hurt.

"I know that he'll never let this little guy live." She replies. While, placing her hands over her stomach. With the saddest look I have ever seen placed on her face. But it's true. He or she would never have a chance against his wrath. He would never let Katniss and I have the happiness of a child.

"We need to make a plan." I say with the sad realization written in my voice. "We need Haymitch's help though".

"And soon"

" Would you like to go tell him now?" I ask. She nods and we both stand up. I walk over to her. I pull her in to my arms and kiss the top of her head. " I'm positive we'll be fine" I place my hand over her stomach "all of us". And with that we leave my house and walk over to Haymitch's, who lives right in front of Katniss' house.

When we get there I knock on the door. As usual there is no answer so I open the door and walk in. Katniss follows right behind me. We walk into the kitchen and there sits Haymitch. Out cold with his face in a pill of vomit. I look over at Katniss she looks like she might vomit at the site, which is so unlike her, I blame it on the pregnancy. I walk over to Haymitch. I try to shake him awake but I doesn't work. Katniss walks over to the sink, gets a pitcher, fills it and walks over to Haymitch. I make sure to get out of her way. She dumps it and quickly steps back. As always Haymitch was sleeping with his knife. He swings his knife around till he sees that its just us.

"WHAT THE HELL, SWEETHEART!", He yells.

"In my defence, I let Peeta try first" she says.

"We need your help", I say.


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**A/N So even though I just put in a chapter last night, I promised myself to follow my updating schedule. So even when I put in a random chapter I will follow my updating schedule. Unless I warn you that I can't update for some reason. So this chapter is going to be in Katniss POV. So here is Chapter five.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 5; The Plan**

"We need your help", Peeta says.

"With what?" Haymitch says very harshly.

"I'm Pregnant! You inconsiderate asshole!", I yell at him.

He stares at me with a horrified look on his face. After a second of him staring at me he looks over at Peeta. Peeta nods, confirming what I just said to be the truth.

"What are we going to do, Haymitch?' I say.

"Make a plan", he replies. "Sit" and we do, me as faraway as I can from the pile of vomit and Peeta right next to me. "Now tell me how the hell this happened", he says.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I was a cold fall Night, Peeta and I were at his house. We were siting in front of his light fireplace. I had my head on his lap. Our hand intertwined and resting on my stomach. I hummed a tune my father had taught me. Peeta was playing with my hair with his free hand. We sat there for a while till Peeta leans down and kissed me._

"_I love you", he says. His lips still brushing against mine. I can fell his warn breath on my lips. His breath smells of sweet mint. The moment was so perfect it was intoxicating._

"_I love you too", I say. Doing the same to him. Brushing my lips across his. He closes the space between our lips. And I deepen the kiss. And start to sit up, without removing my lips from his. I move to sit on his lap. We keep kissing for a while, both f us keep deepening the kiss till I run my hands up his shirt. His warn chest right under the palms of my hands .We break apart for a second to pull his shirt over his head. Then we both go back to kissing each other. My hands run up and down his strong chest. He starts to trail kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. His hands start to run up my shirt. He stops kissing my chest to pull my shirt off. When it's off he trails kisses down my stomach. I run my fingers though his hair. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He trails back up to my lips and we kiss again and again. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-END OF FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The rest of the night was wonderful, but I think I'll have you dream up that. Peeta and I tell Hatmitch what happened. It's not the most awkward moment between us. We've bathed, cleaned up his vomit, and once I found him stark naked on his couch. So this is a walk in the park.

"Well someone can't keep it in his pants can he?" Haymitch says, pointing to Peeta, laughing like a madman. Peeta blushes. I chuckle.

"Off topic", Peeta says, red at a tomato. "What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Well there's four ways I can think of to keep you safe from President Snows wrath. One, kill it-" I cut him off.

"NO!", I scream in his face. "We are not and I said NOT KILLING OUR CHILD!" Peeta holds me back, anticipating my next move to tare apart his face.

"Calm down! There are three other options. You don't have to pick that one." He says.

"He's right, Kat. Lets just hear what he has to say, Okay?" Peeta says calmly in my ear.

"Fine", I grumble.

"Okay, so that's number one. Number two, Runaway-" I cut him of again.

"I can't runaway pregnant! And what about everyone else-" Haymitch cuts me off this time.

"Will you save all your damn comments till the end!" he yells in my face.

"Fine"

"Okay, number three, we tell all of Panem at once. But that's very risky I bet President Snow would find a way to take it away some how. And then there's number five" he pauses" we hide the baby".

A/N Sorry, I gave you another cliffhanger. I love the reviews guys. See you guys soon. Have a wonderfully fantastically amazing day!


	6. Chapter 6 Choose

**A/N I am so thankful for all of you, for writing reviews, putting me story in your alerts, for just taking the time to read my story (even if you don't like it). You guys have helped me in so many ways you can't comprehend. You guys are just so supportive. I put up a poll so you guys could help me choose the sex or sexes of the baby or babies. So this chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. Here is chapter 6.**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter6; Choose**

"We hide the baby", Echoes though my head over and over again.

But how I've seen and hear women give birth. It not something you can stay quiet about. Or the baby. Prim cried a lot when she was a baby like most babies.

"How?" escapes me mouth.

"Well, We get Cinna in on the plan. He'll make some clothes that don't make you look pregnant, when you start showing. Then when you get to big to hide the fact that you are indeed pregnant, we fake an injury or sickness, something." He says.

"But what about when I give birth?" I ask. "I've seen a lot of births. None of which were quiet".

"Well for the life of your baby, Peeta, me, Prim, you and everyone else involved I think you might have too." He says. I nod and look down.

"I think the safest one has to be hiding the baby", Peeta says. "All of the others are to risky."

"Okay", I say. " All I want is it to be safe."

"Now", Haymitch says. "We need to tell everyone close to us" he pause" I take it your family already know", He says pointing at me. I nod. "So who else should we tell?" he asks.

"My Family", Peeta says. "Delly, she could help get clothes before we need Cinna and Portia."

"Greasy Sae, she could help me with food and she's like family to me. Gale, he'll find out sooner or later and I think he would be pissed if he found out later. Madge, she could help me after I have the baby, take care of him or her. When mother and prim can't", I list.

"Okay I'll call Cinna and Portia and you two get to tell everyone else", he says and leaves the room. Peeta is the first to stand up and then pulls me up into a hug.

"Come on lets go", he says when we pull away from the hug. We walkout of Haymitch's house and head toward the bakery. I'm a little worried about how Peeta's mother will reacted to the news but I will stand up for Peeta no matter what. When we get there I can tell Peeta's a little hesitant to go in.

"Peeta", I say as we stand on the first step of the bakery. He just keeps staring forward. "Peeta, don't worry I won't let her hurt you".

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried that she's going to go after you", he says.

"I trust you", I say." But we need to tell them". He nods and we walk up the last of the stairs and into the bakery. The smell of fresh bread fills my senses and it makes my mouth water.

"Father, Mother, Ryan, Brandon" Peeta yells into the bakery. Soon I see Peeta's older brother, Brandon, walk out from the back of the Bakery. Brandon has blond hair, like Peeta's, with deep blue eyes, unlike Peeta's stunning light blue eyes.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss", Brandon says with a smile.

"Hey Brandon, where is everyone else?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, their upstairs, why?" Brandon asks looking, at me.

"We need to tell you guys something", I say. "Its important".

"Okay", he says leading us upstairs. When we get up there, Peeta's mother and father are in their little living room and Ryan's in his room.

"Here, I'll go get Ryan", Brandon says and leaves to get his younger brother.

"Hello Katniss, long time, no see", Peeta's father, Alton, says. Peeta inherited his eyes and blond hair, they look a lot alike but, the one difference is that Peeta got his mother's nose.

"Yes it has been a long time", I say.

"I wish it would be longer", Peeta's mother, Jono, mumbles. She has deep blue eyes and white blond hair.

I am about to make a rude comment when Brandon and Ryan walk in.

"Okay", Brandon says siting down next to his mother. "What did you guys want to tell us?"

"Umm…", I say, I can see Peeta run his hand though his hair. I decide to just spit it out. "I'm Pregnant". They sit there. A shocked expression placed on each of their faces. Then Jono stands up and walks over to me and puts her hand up and starts to bring it down on me face. She's quick but I'm faster. As her hand nears my face I grab he wrist and spin her so her hand is hovering above her shoulder.

"I've been in and won the Hunger games don't be so nieve", I whisper in her ear. And I let her go. She stumbles forward and turns in my direction.

"You bitch! You're a slut! Just another Seam Slut!" she yells.

"Jono, Stop!" Peeta's father yells. "Katniss, What does Maly think of all of this?"

Maly is my mother's name. Alton and my mother grew up together he even fell in love with her till she met my father and married him.

"She was shocked and disappointed but other then that she was fine with it", I reply.

"Peeta", he says, looking over at Peeta. "Can I talk to you in privet".

"Yes", Peeta replies, a little reluctant to leave my side but does as he is told and walks out of the room with his father.

After they leave Peeta's brothers stand up and walk over to me and for a second I think I have to defend myself again but I am shocked when Brandon and Ryan hug me and hold the group huge. I hear Jono stomp out of the room. Probably, angry that her family has betrayed her. When we break our hug they congratulate me and make comments about how they where going to be uncles and how I would be a great mother and how Peeta would be the perfect father. By the time Alton and Peeta come back in I've told them about how we have to keep the baby a secret. Peeta comes and sits next to me.

"Did you tell him how we have to keep the baby a secret?" I ask Peeta when he sits down.

"Yeah", he replies.

"And I'll make sure to tell Jono and make her swear to keep it a secret", Alton says.

"Thank you", Peeta and I say at the same time.

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I need Sunday and I had a lot of homework so I typed till like 12 o'clock to finish this chapter. I promise to update soon. So have a wonderfully amazing day or night! See you soon. **


	7. Chapter 7 Revealing

**A/N I love how you guys are so positive about the poll but I think a few of you don't know how to vote on a poll. But if you do you can skip the next little bit. So for you who don't understand how to use it don't worry I didn't either when I first tried to use it, so here are the steps to using/voting on a poll. **

**You press my username ^up there and it will lead you to my profile. **

**From there it will take you to my info, above my info and stuff there is a little rectangle box that has the question I'm asking which is "What should the sex of Katniss and Peeta's baby be?"**

**Next there will be a highlighted button that says "vote now" click on it.**

**Next it will lead you to a page that has the Question and the options. I have put up five options, which are 1. Girl 3. Twins (Girl, Girl) 4. Twins (Boy, Boy) 5. Twins (Girl, Boy). They wont be in that order.**

**Pick one.**

**I will leave this poll up for a while so new followers can pick also.**

**I have left this poll blind so it can surprise you who won.**

**This poll is completely unidentified. I can't even see who votes so don't feel pressured into picking one you think others would want.**

**You don't want to put your vote in a review. Its okay if you did, no one will get on your back about it.**

**I like this way better so I don't have to count votes and it isn't pressured. So go vote!**

**Now here is chapter 7. Guys, +42 followers! YAY! This chapter is going to be in Katniss POV (I know, I know some of you guys want to know what Peeta and his Father talked about but you will find out a little now and the rest later). So here is chapter 7. I'm sorry this chapter is going to be kind of short but I'll update soon. I promise.**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 7; Revealing**

"Thank you", Peeta and I say.

"Peeta told me about everything", He says. " I'm not mad and I know that you guys made the right decision. To keep the baby. And hide it."

"I wouldn't be able to do it if we had no other choice", I say. I put my hand over my stomach. They give me sympathetic looks. "Peeta, look at time we still have to tell Delly, Madge, Gale and Greasy Sae."

Peeta looks at the clock on the wall and his eyes grow wide. Its 4 o'clock. We have been here for almost two hours.

"Oh, we have to go", he says.

"Okay", Alton says and walks over to me and hugs me. "Take care", he whispers in my ear. Then Peeta's brothers come and hug us too. Then we grab some food and head toward the clothing shop. Where Delly lives. We finish the food and head up the stairs and walk though the door. A little bell rings as we walk in.

"Hello, Can I- oh hey Peeta, Hey Katniss", says Delly as she walks up to us.

"Hey Delly", we say. "We need to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?" she asks. With a big grin, Her light blond hair tied back into a ponytail, and her big, sweet blue eyes sparkling.

"Its important, is there somewhere privet?" I ask. She gets a confused look but it's gone as soon as it came.

"Yeah, follow me", she says and turns in the direction of the back of the store. We follow her as she leads us up some stairs, though a hallway and into a room which I guess is her bedroom. She sits down on the bed while me and Peeta take the two chairs that are right next to each other.

"So" she says after a while. "What did you guys want to tell me?"

"Well, first you can't tell anyone, _at all_." Peeta says. "We trust you so we pick you ." He pauses" Here it is" another pause "Katniss is pregnant." She looks utterly shocked. Which is new for Delly.

"Really", she says after she recovers. She stands and walks over and hugs Peeta and I. "Congratulation you guys!" she exclaims.

"But Delly we have to keep it a secret-", Peeta says but Delly cuts him off.

"For right now, Pfft I can do that", she says.

"No Delly, we have to hide the baby…forever…or till things change", I say.

Delly's face falls. We explain the plan. And everything else. I have never seen Delly look so dismay. She has always been the happy, excited, and excepting person I have ever meet. But now her face only shows sadness, dismay, and utter disappointment.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." She says.

"Its okay Delly were happy that we get to at keep it him/her." Peeta says.

**A/N Like I said I'm sorry this chapter is short and everything. Please review and vote! See you guys soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Support

**A/N Thanks for voting I have 8 votes as of now. As of now I have a tie. Okay I have to thank Browniangel for reviewing on every single chapter. Thank you for that. So this chapter I'm just going to wing it because, I had no time at all to plan for this chapter, so if it's a bit random you know why. I have had the most amazing day I found out a whole bunch of good news, but I don't think so of you care… So this chapter is going to be in Katniss POV. I really don't think I have anywhere to go with this. So here is chapter 8.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 8; Support**

"Its okay Delly were happy that we get to keep him/her", Peeta says, with a sad smile. "We've been though worst."

He puts his arm around me shoulders and pulls me close. Delly sighs. I look up at her and I can see she is heartbroken and hopeful at the same time.

"What ever you need I'm here, no matter what." She says with a giant, hopeful smile. It gives me hope. Hope that we can do this and that we have the support of others. This time I stand up and hug Delly. She's a little shocked at first but soon hugs me back.

"Thank you, Delly. Thank you", I mumble into her hair. I start to tear up. And soon Peeta joins in the hug. I silently start crying into Delly's hair. But they're not tears of despair, their tears of gratitude, hope, and faith. We just hold the hug for a very long time till there's a knock on the door.

"Delly?" a woman's voice says on the other side of the door. "Are you in here?" she opens the door; we are all still holding the hug. "Oh… sorry I didn't know you had company. I'll-" Delly cuts her off, we pull away from the hug.

"Its okay, Mother", She says. "Is there something that you need me for?"

"No, I can handle it", Delly's mother says.

"No, we have to leave anyways", Peeta says. "Delly, we'll see you soon."

"Okay", Delly says. "I'll see you guys tomorrow".

"Okay, bye thanks you for your help", I say as Peeta and I walk toward the door.

"Bye", she says. And we step out into the hallway and head toward the store part of the house and exit the building.

"That was so sweet of you to hug her", He says. "She looked shocked, and she started crying."

"So was I", I reply. "Who should we tell next?"

"Ummm…" he hums. "Sae, I don't think that gale would be back from hunting yet."

"Okay", I say, linking our hands together. "Lets go to the Hob."

We start in the direction of the Hob. We talk not loud enough for anyone else to hear us. When we get to the Hob, I learned that Peeta wants a girl and I want a boy. We stop the dissection when we get to Hob. Peeta gets weird looks from a few people. Most likely because he's the bakers son and he doesn't need to trade in the Hob like the rest of us. We walk up to Greasy Sae's station. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hello, Girly, Gale was here and said y'all was sick", Sae says when we walk up to her.

"Sae, we need to tell you something", I say.

**A/N I'm sorry I keep cutting of at spots like this. I told you that up^ there I was winging it because I had on time so I thought I would at least give you a little substance. I promise to update soon. Please review and vote on the poll if you haven't. I know that only 8 people have voted and I really do want your guys' opinion on this. Okay see you guys soon bye. **


	9. Chapter 9 I'm behind you

**A/N I am so sorry I was planning to put up a chapter two days ago, but my dad took the laptop to work and he worked a double shift and did not get home till today. I am really sorry. I have to thank all that have voted and if you haven't, go do so now. I have a three way tie again and I may just make it so you can vote like 5 times and if you like that idea tell me in the reviews or pm me. So this chapter is still going to be in Katniss POV. So here is Chapter 9.**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 9; I'm behind you.**

"Sae, we need to tell you something", I say. "Its kind of important, is there place we can speak in privet?"

Sae eyes me up and down. She gives me a suspicious look and then does the same to Peeta.

"Yes, but y'all better hurry" she says. "Come on with me."

She whispers something in a lady's ear who is in the stale next to Sae's. and leads us off in the direction of the Meadow. She leads us to one of the house next to the Meadow. We walk into the little home when all three of us are in the small home Sae turns to me.

"Now, Girly, what did y'all want to tell me?" she asks. I see Peeta shifts his weight from foot to foot and runs his hand though his hair.

"We need you to under stand that this is a secret and we have to keep it hidden from the capital", I say. She nods. "I'm Pregnant", I say.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replies.

Peeta and I just look at her. Staring. Peeta's mouth hangs open.

"H…How… Who…But…How did you know", I stumble over my words.

"Girly", she says very informatively. "I've had three pregnancies** (A/N n the book it never tells you how many kids Sae has, but I does tell you she has a granddaughter, so she did have kids)**, been a Mid-wife for many years, heck I even helped your mother have you, I helped my daughter have her baby. So now I can tell someone's pregnant by just looking at them."

"Really?" I ask. She crackles.

"Yes, Girly, and I can even predicted the gender or if there are twins later n the pregnancy" She says with a huge grin.

"We need you to promise us you wont tell anyone. At all." Peeta says.

"I promise I wont tell a soul. And I can help your mother with everything." She says with a wink. "Now I think that you need to get back to your mother and I need to get back to my stale."

We walk out of her little home. We hug each other and say our goodbyes and she gives me advice for the pregnancy. We head back to my house and Sae heads back to the Hob. We hold hands as we walk to my house. We get there fairly quickly and step in to the house. I am met by a group of Peacekeeper.

"Hello Miss. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark."

**A/N I feel so evil. I gave you yet another cliffhanger. I promise to put up a chapter on time on Monday. I am really sorry I said I would put of a chapter on Fridays and I didn't. But I will put up a new one on Monday. So have a wonderfully amazing day!**


	10. Chapter 10 Venomous Snake

**A/N I'm sorry. My life had basically blown up this past week. I had like five tests, a clarinet performance, and I truck load of homework. It was horrible. I missed writing and posting chapters. So I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can this week. So this chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. This chapter is weird just warning you. So here is chapter ten.**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 10; Venomous Snake**

"Hello Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark"

A thousand things fly though my head. _What do they want? Did they find out about my baby? If so, who told them? NO, NO, NO, please not my baby! I wont let anything happen to her or him. But what do they want if it's not the baby?_ Thank goodness Peeta is here. He gets a little squeeze on my hand. Which calms me. It tells me that I'm not alone and that he will fight for him or her also.

"Hello" Peeta says calmly. The Peacekeeper turns to me. He has venom green eyes that stare into my warrior grey eyes **(A/N in the book and other fan fictions they describe her eyes as dull grey eyes or silver grey eyes. I wanted to make one of my own so yeah warrior, grey eyes. I just wanted to kind of describe that she is willing to fight for what she believes in.)**. I glare right at him. And wipe all fear and emotion from my face. He backs down a little, I can tell because he shifts on his feet uncomfortably. I hold my glare even when he speaks again.

"Miss Everdeen would you follow me", he says. I want to just stand there and object to follow him but Peeta lets go of my hand. When he does I feel exposed. Then he leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Go Kat, if anything happens I'll be there. I wont let anyone hurt you." There is that caramel sweetness again. And with that he gives me the little push I needed to follow the unwanted demon in my house. I follow him into my kitchen. There Mother and Prim stand. Mother looks dismay, which is so unlike her usual small smile.

_This can't be _good, I think in my head.

The Peacekeeper leads me to a room who's door I've never seen closed before. The office. The Peacekeeper opens the door and I walk in.

The large red chair that sits behind the desk is turned around so I can only see the back if it. The Peacekeeper closes the door behind me with a soft clank noise. When the chair spins around I see the person who haunts my dreams, the person I must hide my child from, and the only person who can send fear straight trough my body. The person I must kill. President Snow. When he turns to look at me, my nostrils flare with pain. Roses and blood. The horrid smell of this horrid man. Oh the irony of it. The sent only complements the horrible this man has done. He wears a clean black suit, white dress shirt, blood red tie, and a single white rose in his left coat pocket. Hair combed back. His eyes are more snake like as ever. His facial expression shows he knows something, which makes my stomach twist in a knot.

_Calm down, Katniss__**, **_I say in my head._ You don't know exactly what he wants. Maybe he just wants to talk about the Victor Tour? Huh? That's not too impossible? Right?_

As is right on cue, he says exactly what I was hoping for.

"Hello, Katniss. I wanted to talk to discuss the Victor Tour with you." He says very harshly. "But, first lets just promise not to lie to each other. That would save time. Wouldn't it?" I nod.

"Yes, Yes it would" I reply. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. And then Peacekeeper opens the door. I can see my mother behind him holding something.

"Mrs. Everdeen wanted to give you some tea. Is that okay Mr. President?" the Peacekeeper asks.

"Yes, of course", the President billows.

With that the Peacekeeper moves out of mother's way. She steps in the room and places the tray in front of us. When she places it down the President immediately takes his cup and a cookie that is iced with the most beautiful lily on it. I stare at him as he takes two spoonful of sugar, a little bit of milk, and a spoonful of honey and mixes it into his tea. I just take the cookie closest to me and start nibbling on it.

"So how is Peeta?" he says pressing the cup to his hideous puffy lips.

"He's fine" I reply quickly. He looks up at me. He narrows his evil eyes at me. It is evident he wants a more detailed answer but I don't back down and tell him more.

"I have a problem, I have had this Problem ever since you pulled out those berries in the arena. If the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he'd blown you to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?" he asks.

**(A/N if you want to read the rest of the conversation between Katniss and President Snow please go read chapter 2 of Catching fire. I would prefer not coping basically the rest of the chapter on here.)**

"Convince _me" _and with that he leaves. I sit there stunned. Unable to move from my seat. I can hear the slight purr of a car. I sit there for what feels like hours but must only be a few minutes. Peeta enters the room and sees me just sitting there staring off into the distance. He walks over and kneels in front of me.

"Kat?" Peeta says concern smothered in his voice. I don't answer. "Katniss?" he shakes me a little. My eyes quickly shift to look into his. My face must show that I am in dismay or something because he pulls me into his arms. I no longer feel exposed. I feel invincible in his arms, like no one can hurt me. Like no matter what I will overpower and overcome everything thrown at me. Peeta links our hands together but I pull them to rest over my stomach where our child will grow and when the time comes will be born. It will be born into a world of love and protection.

We all have a meaning in life.

Everyone of us.

And I just found mine.

**A/N so I really like this chapter even though I had u jump to for real book because I'm to lazy to copy it all down. So with the poll I have decided to close the poll on Friday (March 22, 2013). After I close that poll I will make another poll choosing the name(s) of the baby or babies. I cant believe that this story has done so well. Thank you. I appreciate every review and every email saying that I got a new follower or favorite. Thank you. Please review. They mean a lot. Have a wonderfully amazing fantastic day!**


	11. Chapter 11 Out of my control

**A/N So I'm just going to say sorry now because this chapter is going to be very sour. I think some of you are going to hate me. But I can't keep posting fluffy chapters. I need to have something negative happen, other then Pres. Snow. I am going to start a new story call The Black Wings; it is a Fairy story that is all but sweet and cute but about a war of differences and discrimination. So go check it out, the 1****st**** chapter will hopefully be up today. This chapter is going to be in Katniss POV. So here is Chapter 11.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 11; Out of my control**

We sit there in the office room for a while before it starts to get dark outside and Peeta speaks up. "It's been a long day you should get to bed." I nod. And with that he lifts me up, like weigh nothing. He carries me to my room and sets me down on my bed.

I stand and kiss him. "Thank you", I mutter against his lips. And I walk over to my dresser and pull out some sweats and a large Tee shirt. I walk in to the bathroom and change in the clothes. I look into the mirror. All I see a girl who looks frightened. She looks strong but at the same time she looks scared. I lose myself and fall into deep thought.

_Come on, Katniss, do you really think that you of all people can take care of that child growing in your stomach. You can't even keep yourself out of trouble. What would happen to that baby if you slip up? What would happen then? _These thoughts arouse in my head.

_**I would protect it with my life, **_I counter_**, and I would do anything to protect my family. **_An argument starts in my head.

_What if you fail? You must be good at that, considering how you couldn't save Rue. You barely made it out with your life._

_**But I did save Peeta. I saved Prim from the Hunger games. **_

_Are you sure, Peeta had to lose his leg and Prim, ha, there will always be next year, and the year after that and the year after that-_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream over and over again.

_That baby wont live to see its First year! You'll Fail! Face it you're a failure! _

"NO! SHUT UP! STOP IT!" I scream again.

_President Snow will have its head! LOOK! LOOK! AND SEE THE FACE OF A FAILURE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING BUT DEATH! _

I look up into the mirror and see my face tears streaming down my face my hands pulling at my hair; my eyes look as though I am a mutt.

_Mutt! MUTT! WHAT A PERFECT NAME FOR A HORRIBLE PERSON! WATCH AS THE BLOOD OF THAT BABY AND BELOVED BOYFRIEND ARE SMIRED ON YOUR HANDS! YOU MUTT!_

I hear Peeta banging at the locked bathroom door. I take one of my hands and smash the glass mirror in front of me. Glass shatters everywhere. I glace down at my hand, I see blood, a lot of blood, I can my see bone. I start sobbing. The voice was right. I cant do this, I cant do anything right. And if I can have this baby I would be the worst Parent EVER! Peeta would be the best father anyone could ever have but me, I would never, ever be the mother this child would need. I start to come back to reality. Peeta is banging at the door and yelling. I'm losing a lot of blood from the shattered glass. The bottoms of my feet are bleeding now too, from shifting in the broken glass on the floor.

"KATNISS! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? LET ME IN!" Peeta yells. I can hear that he is hurtling himself at the door but it wont budge. "KATNISS! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

I'm surprised when I hear Prim's voice next.

"KATNISS! YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

Peeta hurtles himself at the door again but this time the door flies open and I fall to the ground. The sharp glass cuts me all over. It cuts though my clothes and penetrates into my skin. Pain shoots though me. And I scream out. Tears of sadness and Pain mix together in my eyes and I'm left sprawling on the ground, blood covering me all over. Prim rushes to my side.

"Peeta go get Mother", Prim orders but Peeta tries to get to me but Prim holds out her hand stopping him. "PEETA. GO. GET. MOTHER! I'll take care of her! GO!" she pushes him away and he reluctantly runs down stairs to get Mother.

"Katniss, tell me what happened", Prim demands. But I can't answer her between the pain and the tears. All I can get out is some pained wales and a sob. The pain is unbearable. It feels worse then a tracker jacker bite but I would take this more then the hallucinations.

_Convinced, _echoes though my head.

When Peeta and Mother come running in the room, the edges of my vision are fading. I start to feel tired like I can hold on anymore. I can see Mother is ordering things for Prim and Peeta to do but their voices are fading too. I feel arms slip under me. Peeta's strong bakers arm, that I love so. He lifts me my head rolls to the crock of his elbow. I look up in to his eyes; I see them full of pain and worry. He looks down at me says something that I don't understand. I feel my eyelids slowly start to close. I can feel my heartbeat plus behind my ears. Peeta sets my down on what I think is my bed. He moves out of the way, so Prim and Mother can start healing me. I can see mother examine my hand and Prim pulling tiny bits of glass from my side and upper arm. I can see what their doing but I cant feel the pain. It feels like my hand fell asleep and it's stating to wake up; when you don't feel anything but you feel something if that makes since. I feel something grab my other hand. I use all my strength to roll my head to look at it. When I do I see the person who has always be there for me. Peeta. With the rest of my strength I utter three words to him.

"Stay with me", I ask. I feel my eyes close and right before I blackout I hear him reply. One word.

"Always"

**A/N I'm sorry if you are mad at me for putting up such a horribly mean chapter. And how it is so utterly gruesome but I can't take all this fluff. Yeah just another reminder that I am going to close the poll on Friday I have 14 people who voted and I will include the results in one of the chapters. And a new poll will be up for names and if you would like to suggest names please put them in a review or PM me them I would love to read them. Have a wonderfully fanatic day. **


	12. IMPORTANT AN the baby(ies)

**A/N So I closed the Poll and the winner is (Drum roll) Twins (Girl, Boy)! The final results where:**

**Girl: 5 votes**

**Boy: 0 votes**

**Twin (Girl, Boy): 6 votes**

**Twin (Girl, Girl): 4 votes**

**Twin (Boy, Boy): 1 vote**

**I will put up a new poll, but this one we will vote on names. But do you guys expect me to come up with all the names? I'm only one person. I do have some names I want to put in the poll but I really do want to know the one you think are cute. I hope I get more voters then this poll because, as you see, I had only 14. I will have two polls this time. One for the boy and another for the girl. I will put up a new chapter tomorrow. This week is my spring break so you can expect lots of chapters. Have a wonderfully fantastic day!**

**P.S. Please checkout my new story The Black Wings. First chapter is up. I will put up chapter two when I get a follower or something. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 12: Out of My Hands

**A/N 59 followers…. Thank you! I love you guys. I would have never been able to write this story without your support. I love the reviews. Just thank you for everything. So for this chapter it's going to be the same as last and a little bit of the President's visit but in Peeta's POV. So this is chapter 12.**

**Peeta POV.**

**Chapter 12; Out of my hands**

"Hello Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark"

I feel Katniss stiffen next to me and her grip tighten on my hand. I know what she is thinking because I'm thinking it too. She is thinking about how this could be about the baby and everything. But I also think since the victor tour is in a week that that could be why he is here. But there is still a doubt in my mind that that is the case. I know that we can't just stand here and say nothing. So I speak up.

"Hello" is all I say. The Peacekeeper turns to Katniss. I can tell without looking that Katniss and the Peacekeeper are having a glare war. I now Katniss won when the Peacekeeper took a small step back.

"Miss Everdeen would you follow me" he asks. Katniss's grip tightens. This tells me that she won't go with him. So I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Go Kat, if anything happens I'll be right there. I won't let anything hurt you." I nudge her a little. And with that she follows the Peacekeeper. I follow them into the kitchen. I make sure to stay a few steps behind. When I walk into the kitchen I see Prim and Her Mother standing there. Then Peacekeeper leads Katniss in to a room that I know is the office. I sit on one of the dinning room chairs. Katniss's mother is setting up tray with tea and cookies. She is finished before I can ask her if she would like my help. She walks over to the Peacekeeper and tells him she would like to bring them tea. The Peacekeeper eyes her then opens the door and says something I cant make out. He nods to Mrs. Everdeen. And lets her walk in. I zone out. I start thinking about what my father said to me. He told me that I have to take care of Katniss, which was apparent, and I would never let anything hurt her ever again but what he asked me after that surprised me.

**-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Peeta, can I talk to you in Privet" My father asks._

"_Yes" I replied. I didn't want to leave Katniss and my mother in the same room after My Mother tried to hit Katniss and Katniss had to protect herself because I thought she was going to hit me, not Katniss. But my strong, beautiful, and fearless Katniss is way to fast for my old, mean, and evil mother. But he is my father and I love him. So I follow him to my old room. Which, they turned into an office. When I close the door behind me, my father turns to me._

"_Peeta, you have to protect her." He states. "You and I both know that what happened in the arena puts both of you in danger." I nod. I'm looking down at the floor. "Peeta, do you love her?" With that I look up. Stunned. He knows I love her with all my heart. He knows I would take my life for her, I proved that in the arena._

"_Father, you know I love her." I state back to him. _

"_No Peeta, do you _love_ her", he says again, emphasizing the word love._

"_I love her. I love the way she smiles up at the sun on a cold winter day. I love how she is so unfazed by being rebellious. I love how she can't stand it when someone is in pain. I love how she protects everything she cares about. I love how she has a love for flowers and can name every single type in the Meadow. How she holds a bow and arrow makes my heart gush. How she can't cook. I love the scar right under her left ear. I love her laugh. I love everything about her." I poured my heart out right in front of my father. But I don't care because its one hundred percent true. _

"_Peeta, are you going to do about the baby?" he asks. I explained the plan to him. He thinks about it for a while. Then speaks up. "I think that is the best plan." I nod. "Peeta what about the future? Do you see a future with Katniss?"_

_I think about this for a second. __**In my future I can see Katniss running around in the Meadow with three young kids chasing after her. She looks older. I look down at myself and see that I'm holding a small baby. Blond hair. Grey eyes. Then the next second I see a dinning room table setting. I see four kids at this table and Katniss. She is smiling. I feel at home and loved.**__ The though of it brings my joy. Living a long life with Katniss. Having four kids with her. I would truly love that._

"_Yes" I say shyly but it grows "Yes I do see a life with Katniss."_

"_What are you going to about that, Peeta?" he asks. I know what he is implying. He is thinking I should propose to Katniss. And guess what? I already was planning it before we found out about the baby. But with this new info I know that I can't live without her._

"_Father, I was already planning on proposing and now I know that this is my sign. I will marry the love of my life." I state. He smiles. He comes over and hugs me. _

"_Your perfect together" he whispers in my ear. This makes my smiles from ear to ear. _

"_Thank you" I whisper back. We break the hug and start talking about pointless stuff like how I was going to be a wonderful father and how Katniss would be an amazing mother. I throw in how he would spoil him or her rotten and how he would make a loving grandpa. After we ran out of things to talk about we headed back to Katniss and my brothers._

**o-o-o-END OF FLASHBACK-o-o-o**

I know I must ask Katniss's mother for permission to marry her daughter. I think this is my chance to ask, while Katniss is not on the room. I look around the room because I must have been on my flashback for sometime.

Prim is sitting in one of the dinning room chairs. While Katniss's mother is pacing the Kitchen over and over again. I stand and walk over to her. I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me. Her face shows that she worries about Katniss. I offer her a small smile. Her face softens.

"Mrs. Everdeen can I ask you something?" I ask, butterflies well up in my stomach.

"Yes of course, Peeta" she replies. I nod my head at the Peacekeeper. She gets the message and we walk into the living room. She sits on the couch and I sit on one of the chairs that sit right in front of her.

"I have something important to ask you. It does involve Katniss though, but she doesn't know." She nods. "I am in love with your daughter." She nods again. "I would like to ask for your permission to marry her." She looks at me for a moment. She eyes me up and down.

"You know I haven't been the best parent to Katniss. I know that she loves you. I appreciate that you are asking for me for my blessing. But I have one question. Do you want to marry her just because of the baby or do you truly love her?" she asks.

"I love her with all my heart. As for the baby I was actually going to propose before we even found out the news of the baby. But it was my sign to suck it up and ask you." I reply. She nods.

"Peeta, I have never seen Katniss smiles like she has around you. You make her happy. You may have my blessing." She says with a huge grin. I burst with happiness. I stand and hug her. When I let go she is grin hugely. "I have one condition you have to stop calling me Mrs. Everdeen, okay?"

"Yes, Maly" I say. She smiles. Just then we hear a door open and close. I stand and walk to the entry room. And I catch a glimpse of the most hated man in the districts. President Snow. He sees me too. He turns in my direction and walks right up to me.

"Good luck on the Victor Tour" he says with a wicked smile. "And keep an eye on her." And with that he leaves. _What did he mean by that? Does he know? That would be impossible. What did he say to Katniss?_ I hear the soft purr of a car drive away. I stand there for a moment. _What did he mean?_ Then a though occurs in my head. _Katniss._ So I almost run in to the office. She sits there. The smell of blood and roses shoots up my nose. It smells absolutely horrible but my number one priority is Katniss. So I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"Kat?" I ask, concern is apparent in my voice. She doesn't move. "Katniss?" I shake her a little bit. Her eyes look into mine. She looks so scared, so truly terrified. I pull her in to my arms. She snuggles up to my chest. I link our hands and she pulls them to rest on her stomach. We sit like this for a long time. The sun starts to go down and today has been a really long day.

"It's been a long day you should get to bed", I say. She nods into my chest. I lift her and take her up to her room. I place her on her bed. She stands and kisses me.

"Thank you" she mutters on my lips. She walks over to her dresser pulls out some clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. She closes and locks the door. I sit on the bed. I fall into deep thought.

_Where would I get the ring? What will Katniss's answer be? Will she say no? Where would I propose? _All these thoughts arise in my head and I answer them one but one. Until I hear a blood-curtailing scream come from the bathroom. _Katniss! _I dash to the bathroom door.

"Katniss? Katniss!" I yell though the door. I try turning the doorknob but it won't turn. "Katniss, are you all right?" she doesn't reply. "Katniss, please open the door!" I bang on the door. Prim enters the room.

"Peeta, what's going on? Where is Katniss?" she asks.

"She is in the bathroom-" I'm cut off by another blood-curdling scream and Katniss's yelling.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she screams over and over again. I run over and start banging on the door again.

"Katniss! Please let me in", I yell again. Then I get a good idea. I step back a few feet and hurtle myself at the door. It doesn't work. "Katniss! Open the door!" and I bang my fists on the door.

"NO! SHUT UP! STOP IT!" she yells but its not directed at me. I hurtle myself at the door again. But it still doesn't work. I start banging. Prim is also banging and yelling. I hear glass shatter in the bathroom. If I wasn't worried enough, I am now.

"KATNISS! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT? LET ME IN!" I yell as loud as I can.

"KATNISS! YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Prim yells.

"Prim move" I tell her. It came out sterner then I wanted. She does as I say and I walk back a couple of steps and run as fast as I can and slam into the door. This time I break the lock off of the door. When I look into the small bathroom I see Katniss sprawled out on the floor covered in blood and glass. But her hand is what terrifies me the most. Her hand is bleeding heavily and has five huge gashes that are so deep they go to the bone. She is bawling. Her clothes are torn. Prim gets to her first.

"Peeta, go get mother", Prim orders but I'm to focused on Katniss to go get Maly. Until Prim places her hand on my chest and starts pushes me toward the door. "PEETA. GO. GET. MOTHER!" She yells at me. So I run out of the room and down the stairs taking the two by two.

"MALY, MALY, MALY!" I yell. "WE NEED YOU!"

She emerges from the kitchen. "What's all the yelling about?" she asks.

I utter one word that makes her eyes grow wide. "Katniss". She grabs her healing kit and we run up the stairs as fast as we can. When we make it into Katniss's room, Maly just shoots out orders and starts setting up her supplies. She tells me to pick up Katniss and move her to the bed and she tells Prim to get ready to start taking out the glass. I really only listen to the orders she gives me which are move her to the bed and comfort her will they do their medical stuff.

I pick up Katniss. Her head rolls to the crook of my elbow. I look down and see she is looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"You'll be fine. I love you." I say to her. I place her on the bed and move out of the way so Prim and Maly can get to work. I move to the other side of the bed and kneel down. I reach over and take Katniss's unharmed hand in mine. She rolls her head to look at me. Her eyes lids are falling as if they weighed a thousand pounds. She opens her mouth to talk. She only utter three words that make my heart melt.

"Stay with me" she says, they where barely auto able. I reply with one word.

"Always." Her eyes fall the second I say it. After that I just watch as Maly and Prim fix Katniss up. I note that they stich Katniss's hand up and they put it in a cast thing. It takes them over 3 hours to take all the glass out her back, upper arm, and side. They change her into clean clothes that aren't covered in blood. They as me to leave during that part but other then that I kneel next to the bed, holding Katniss's hand. Until they leave me with her.

"This is my fault. I failed you Katniss." I say with tears running down my face. "I Promised I would protect you. I told you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you." I pause. "I'm so sorry". I look up at her face. Its then that I notice that her eyes are open. She heard what I just said.

She places her unharmed hand on my cheek. "You didn't fail me, Peeta", she says, her voice getting softer with every word. "You tried to save me, but it was too late. I love yo…" she trails off back into her unconscious state. I kiss the top of her head. I lay down on the bed her hand still in mine and fall asleep like that. Her and me together. Always.

**A/N Holy crap that is a long chapter. 2634 word to be exact. I was going to put it up yesterday but I wasn't done and there keep being things I wanted to put in this chapter and BAM! There it is, in all its glory. As for the poll I would really love to have some more names I have had some awesome names suggested but I would like to have some more. I will put up the poll on Wednesday (March 27, 2013). I have found some awesome names from a names meanings website. So have a wonderfully fantastic day!**


	14. Chapter 13 Never (part 1)

**A/N Okay two great chapters in a row please don't expect that in this chapter (remember I write this before I start typing the chapter) but if it turns out to be the best chapter ever, let it be. I really didn't plan for this chapter but I know where I want to go. This chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. So here is chapter 13.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 13; Never (part 1)**

I look around the room. Prim is holding my hand which I am squeezing when ever a wave of pain surfaces. Mother is telling me to push and push again. Sae is here standing behind Mother with a towel ready. Madge is on the other side of me. _Where is Peeta? He Promised he would stay by my side though all of it. Where is Gale? He is my best friend. _Another wave of pain pulls me from my thoughts and I start pushing again. It's so Pain full. I try not to scream out. But it's so hard. When the pain leaves for another 2 minutes, I fall back into the pillows behind me. A huge sigh escapes my mouth. _When I find Peeta I'm going to kill him, _I think. Another wave of Pain comes. I shoot forward, a loud grunt expels from my lips.

"Come on Katniss one more strong push", Madge says. I try with all my might not to snap at her to shut up or that I'm trying my hardest. All I do is nod. I grid my teeth, when the pain leaves again.

"Where is Peeta?" I say, hoping they reply before another contraction hits.

"He's at that Press conference in the capital, remember? And we made up the excuse that you where very ill." Prim says. Another contraction hits before I can ask my next question. I push with all my might. Every last bit of energy goes in to this one push. Its when I feel something slip free of me that I know that I'm done. But I've never been happier till I hear thank little cry of my baby. Hope floods though me. Mother holds the baby up so I can see him or her for the first time.

"It's a boy, Kat" Prim whispers in my ear. A huge grin finds it's been to my face. A boy. My baby boy. How Peeta will love to hear about him. Mother places him in the towel Sae is holding. Sae walks over to a table with a whole bunch of stuff on it. She cleans him and weighs him then wraps him in a clean yellow blanket. She starts to walk him over to me. I reach my hands out for him. When she is about four feet away from me the bedroom door bursts open. A whole bunch of Peacekeepers stomp into the room. One takes the baby from Sae and pushes her on the ground. I try to get out of the bed I'm in but its like I'm strapped to it.

"Please give me my baby!" I shout. My voice is hoarse. The Peacekeeper turns so I'm facing his back. "PLEASE! Don't hurt him!" That's when the person I hate most walks into the room. President Snow.

"Dear Katniss, Look what we have here." The Peacekeeper hands him my baby. "Oh look at this. A newborn. And look at this blond hair." He pets the top of my baby's head. His nails lightly digging into the newborn's head. "Where is Peeta on this marvelous occasion?" its then that the Peacekeeper throw Peeta into the room. He has a huge gash on his cheek. "Oh, there you are my boy. You haven't even seen your baby yet." He moves to show Peeta the baby. Peeta looks total shocked. Then he looks at me and mouths _I love you,_ to me

"Please don't hurt them!" I yell at him. Tear streaming freely down my face.

"But Katniss, you lied to me, we promised not to lie to each other."

"But I never lied to you!" I scream at him.

"There it is again" he gushers his first two fingers at Peeta. A Peacekeeper kicks Peeta Square in the jaw and shoves him forward. Then they place the tip of a gun on the back of Peeta's head.

"NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T!" I scream. They then move the gun tip to his shoulder and shoot. The room fills with Peeta's pained wails. Short after the baby starts wailing. He must recognize his father. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE! STOP!" Tears flood from my eyes.

"WHAT ARE THE THEY PLANNING?" President snow yells at me.

"THEY? I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I scream.

"LIES!" He yells back and drops the baby on the floor. The baby hits the ground with a horrifying thunk sound. The wails coming from him stop.

"NO!" I scream out. I blood-curdling scream escapes me. Then a sound occurs in the room that sounds utterly horrifying. Soon find out the sound is coming from me. I watch the little body that sits on the floor just hoping that it makes a little sound or moves. Just a sign, a sign that my baby is still alive. But all hope dies when a little trial of blood trickles out from under the lifeless body. I even got to see him properly. I never even held him. My pained wails fill the room.

President Snow must be sick of this. This must be nonsense to him. He grabs one of the guns from the Peacekeepers. And walks over to Peeta. He shoves the tip of the gun on his forehead.

"TELL ME WHAT THEIR PLANNING" He yells at me again.

"I DON'T KNOW" I scream at him. "I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" he pulls the trigger and Peeta's lifeless body falls to the ground. His head hits the ground with a loud cluck. The sounds of my baby and lover lifeless bodies hitting the ground echo though my head.

The President walks up to me and shoves the tip of the gun in between my eyes.

"Do it" leaves my mouth before I can comprehend what was fully happening. The President is a little shocked when he hears me. "DO IT!" I scream louder. "GET IT OVER WITH! OR ARE YOU SO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO KILL ME!" he removes the gun from my forehead and steps back. " HOW DARE YOU! KILL ME! I DARE YOU! DON'T CHICKEN OUT! DO IT!" I yell at him as loud as I can.

"No I'll just have you live will the pain"

I shoot up in my bed. I scream ejecting it's self out of my mouth.

"Katniss! Katniss, it was only a dream." The voice sounds like Peeta's but it cant be I watched him die right in front of me. I heard the sound of his lifeless body hit the ground. He can't be alive. Or am I dead? I feel two strong arms wrap loosely around my waist. There is no question about it they are Peeta's. I fling myself at him. Smacking my lips on his. The fire inside me burst to life. And I cant get enough of him. But he pulls away too soon. "Katniss?" he asks.

"Peeta, it was the worst one yet. IwashavingthebabyandthenPres identSnowcamean-" I say as fast as I can till Peeta cuts my off.

"Katniss, Katniss, slow down. Now Start from the beginning." he says with that caramel sweetness.

I take a deep breath and go over it again. "I was having the baby and you weren't there. But when Mother and Sae started cleaning him up, President Snow and his Peacekeepers busted in the door and took the baby and threw you in the room. He keep asking me about these people. But I had no clue what he was asking about so I told him I didn't know so he shot you in the shoulder. Then the baby started crying. Then asked again. I still didn't know so he d…dr…dropped the b-" I cut myself off with sobs at the memory.

"Shhh….Katniss you don't have to tell me now…" he says with the same caramel sweetness. I shake me head.

"No, I need to tell you." I say. He nods. "When he hit the floor his cries s…sto…ped and a puddle of h...his bl…bloo…blood formed and he was dead. Then He asked me again. I answered the same then he put a gun to your head and" I pause and let out a sob. I decide to just spit the rest out. "He pulled the trigger and you fell to the floor lifeless too. Then he put it to my headed and asked me again but I keep screaming at him to do it. To kill me. Then he told me that he wouldn't and that he would let me live with the pain of having you and the baby dead." He pulls me closer to him.

"I wont let that happen", he states. "Ever."

**A/N Okay, before you go on a rampage about how this was an evil chapter and how I'm an evil person of writing this chapter, hear me out. This chapter has to be the hardest thing I have ever written. I started bawling. So don't you dare go off saying I'm an evil author when I just wanted to write what I think would happen in Katniss's Nightmares. I will put up a chapter later today because I'm a night writer. I write all of these chapters at the dead of night. The next chapter will be nicer then these two but still is not going to have all the fluff like the first couple of Chapters. So have a wonderful morning or night (because its like 4:14 am here).**

**PS. I still need more names! Please send me Names!**


	15. Chapter 14 Never (part 2)

**A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I know got most of you thinking that it was actually happened but no I'm sorry I tricked you. But the reviews where wonderful and they made me feel so good inside. Guys I got so many good names that I'm sorry but I had to cut a few. Unfortunately I can only show one poll at a time. So I will have the poll for the boy's name up first. That poll will be open between today (March 28, 2013) to April 4, 2013, which is about a week. There are going to be 10 choices (hopefully). This chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. So here is chapter 14.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 14; Never (part 2)**

**Disclaimer (I need to do this): I do not own the Hunger games. And I am using a song in this chapter, which I do not own either.**

"I will never let that happen", he says, smoothing the hair behind my head softly. "Ever". I nod. I snuggle up into his chest. Ignoring the pain that shoots up my side. Its then that I remember the events that uncured. I try to get as close to him as possible. I know that at any second that he could be taken from me. The nightmare presented the feeling of being utterly alone. I still had Prim and everyone else but without Peeta and the baby I would never, ever, be the same. I now understand why my mother fell into that deep depression. If anything happened to them I would be lost in an eternity of darkness.

"Peeta?" I ask. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I would never leave you how-", he says.

"No, Promise me Peeta." I cut him off.

"I promise. I promise I'll never leave you and the baby." He states. He places his hand over my stomach. It sends chills though my body. He rubs small circles with his thumb. I give a relived sigh and relax into Peeta's warm chest. Peeta starts to sing while he rubs my stomach.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green_

_When you are king, dilly dilly,_

_I shall be queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

_That told me so_

_Call up your friends, dilly, dilly _

_Set them to work Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

_Some to the fork_

_Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_

_Some to thresh corn_

_Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_

_Keep ourselves warm_

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green _

_When you are king, dilly dilly,_

_I shall be queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

_Who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

_That told me so._

I know this song. It's from before the Dark Days. My father sang it to Prim when she was an infant. Peeta has a really low voice when he sings. It's a little off, but is still perfect just like him.

At the end of the song my eyelids start to fall. Peeta kisses the top of my head. But I move my head and catch his lips before he can pull away. The kiss was a soft peck that left a sweet taste on my lips. I snuggle up to him again. We mold together perfectly. But wonder if we still will when I become a blimp. I know Peeta fell asleep when a small snore comes from his lips. I chuckle a little at the thought of me having to get used to him snoring. I take this as my time to see what mother and Prim had done to fix the mess I started. I pull my hands to hover over my head. It was my left hand that I smashed into the glass. There is gauze wrapped around my hand, it prevents me from moving my wrist.

_No hunting,_ I think. _Poor Gale will have to go alone._ A thought punches me in the gut. _We haven't told Gale yet._

"Yay, more to do tomorrow_." _I say, sarcasm seeping from my voice. I sit up and look at the clock to see the time. The clock shines a dim green color. It reads 2:47. A wave of nausea shoots though my senses. I run to the bathroom. I almost miss but I make it. I grip the sides of the white bowl. Over and over again do I wince and let the horrid acid tasting substance pass though my mouth and into the toilet. I counted three and then I hear Peeta kneel next to me. He pulls my hair behind my shoulders and rubs my back. It makes it easier. Four. Five. Six. Its then that it does not come back and some my stomach calms down and I lean back into Peeta. He raps his arms around me and he murmurs kind word into my ears. Most I don't pick up but when I do hear them they are in his caramel voice.

"I love you" and " My fearless Katniss" and etc.

"Come on we should go to bed", I say. His response is a nod and a yawn surfaces right after. I chuckle. He stands and pulls me up and into his arms he start swaying us back and forth. I rest my forehead on his chest and he rests his chin on the top of my head. I run my right hand up his toned stomach and on to his chest. Across his shoulder and then I run my hand down his muscular arm. When I reach to his hand I entwine our finger together. I place my left hand on his shoulder. He places his free hand on my waist. We start dancing around the small bathroom. A better way to describe it is, we swayed in a dance formation. Peeta surprises me by literally swiping me off my feet and carrying me to the bed. I placed me under the covers. I lean up and kiss him, not a small peck, but a long, sweet, and intoxicating kiss. We pull away at the same time. I lay back into the pillows on the bed. Peeta slides in on the other side. He snakes his arms around my stomach and pulls me close. I fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the one I love most. I fall into a dream of happiness and hope, not the horrid dream earlier. Right before I fall into the world of dreams, I hear Peeta whisper something in his sleep. I don't catch it. I murmur the words I love you before I let sleep engulf me.

**A/N I couldn't stop the fluffiness that flowed from my fingers. The inner love-struck girl snuck her way out. And now it's on the Internet. I need a challenge. So for the next five chapters I'm going to take a challenge like an amount of words in a chapter or a line they want involved in a chapter. I will take the challenges by how I will be able to fit them in the chapter. Another way I want you guys to get involved. Think of some great challenges! Go vote! And have a wonderfully fantastic day!**


	16. Chapter 15 Refuse

**A/N Hi! Oh my goodness, you guys are so sweet. The reviews where amazing. They make me want to write a chapter everyday. I can't believe that I'm about to write chapter 15. When I put up the first chapter I thought it would crash and burn. That it would just turn into a one shot. Never I my wildest dreams would I ever dream about have so many people like my writing. Thank you for proving me wrong. So I have been procrastinating this chapter. I was going to put combine it with last chapter but it was too perfect without it. I have to say this (not in the same way as the chapter with the nightmare) have to be the hardest chapters to write. Ugh, I hate giving you guys sad chapters. First the President's visit, then Katniss injuring herself, then I put in Peeta's POV, the nightmare. But I did give u a fluff chapter. This chapter is going to be happy at first then turn sad. I'm sorry. This chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. So here is chapter 15.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 15; Refuse **

I wake up in a cold bed. I swing my arm over to the other side and find it empty. I look around to room. I know Peeta was here when I fell asleep. I notice the bedroom door is ajar, when I could have sworn it was closed last night. I stand and walk start to make my way to the door but not before Peeta pushes the door open. He is holding a tray full of goodies.

"Dang, I was hoping I would make it back before you woke up" he says, a kind grin placed on his face. He walks up to me and kisses my temple, then walks over to the side table and places the tray down. I notice that the tray is jam packed with delectable. Just looking at them makes my mouth water. The tray holds a plate of crepes, apple slices, eggs, bacon, apple juice, and orange juice.

"Oh, Peeta, you didn't have too" I say. Although all I want to do is scarf all of it down.

"I wanted to" he replied. And with that I kiss his cheek. "That's all I get?" he says jokingly, a pouting look placed on his face. I tease him by giving him a kiss on the temple. He gives me the 'Are you freaking kidding me' look. I laugh, and then kiss him on the lips like he was wanting. "I'm going to run to my house and get cleaned up, is that okay?" he asks. I nod. Peeta leaves the room and soon I hear the front door open and close. I sit down on the bed and look at the tray next to me. _Does he really think I can eat all this food by myself? _I pull the tray to sit on the bed. I pick up the fork and cut off a piece of crepe and shove it in my mouth. The heavenly taste spreads thought out my mouth. I hum with delight. Soon I have devoured the four presented on the plate. I pick up the orange juice and place it to my lips. In that moment the smell hits me. I drop the plastic cup and run to the bathroom. The toilet seems to be so far away. I try and make it there but I miss. I make it into the bathroom but not a place with a drain. I throw up on the very floor where I had smashed the mirror, where Peeta and I danced last night, where I found out I was pregnant, where Peeta has held me so lovingly. This one spot has had a lot of memories tied to it in the past day. I winch and dash to the toilet. _So much for the wonderful breakfast. _I winch and vomit in to the toilet. _Apparently you do not like oranges. _My stomach settles and I was my mouth out and look at the broken mirror. The edges of the mirror at still stuck in the framing of the mirror. I glace down at my wrapped hand. _How bad is it?_ I think. Curiosity gets the best of me and I start to unraveling the gauze from my hand. I remove all the wrapping and stare at the five gashes that have been stitched up. I feel my heart speed up. Thumping louder and louder. At the tips of my fingers, behind my ears, on my forehead, under my chest. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _It consumes me. The restless thumping of my heart. Supporting two human beings. Over and over again. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _I just stare at the five gashes. _ What am I doing? Why am I subjecting myself to this? I'm going into shock. _I grab the wrapping and franticly try to cover my hand with it. I know what will happen if I keep the image floating in my mind. I don't need that voice telling me I'm a failure again. It's just too painful. I have my own thoughts telling me already. I am unable to wrap it back up again. Not with one hand. I need Prim's help.

"Good job, Katniss." A voice says sarcastically. I snap my head up to look in thee doorway. It's Prim. "You weren't suppose to unwrap your hand. And miss the toilet." She says looking from my hand, which has the gauze messily hanging on it, to the pool of vomit siting on the tile floor. She steps over the vile pool and kneels besides me. "Come here" she says as she pulls my hand toward her and neatly rewraps it. "There, now we have to clean _that._" She says, enthusing the word that and gesturing toward the pile of scum. I nod. She moves toward the cabinet under the sink, where we keep the cleaning supplies. She is carful to avoid the vomit. She pulls a bucket full of supplies. She hands me a sponge and some solvent. She takes a small brush thing and the bucket and we start to clean up the mess. We finish in little time. Prim takes the bucket filled with the vile goo down stairs and disposes of while I brush my teeth and clean up a bit more.

I move back into my room and sit down on the bed. The food siting next to me. The plastic glass of orange juice was cleaned up also. I glace at the tray still filled with food. It makes me gag. I'm getting sick just looking at it. I push the tray farther away from me. I watch as Prim enters the room and sits on the other side of the bed. She picks up the tray and places it on the side table next to her. She pats her thigh, offering a place to rest my head. I place my head where she patted and she starts stroking my hair. We sit there. Staring into nothingness.

"This must be really hard for you, Kat" she says. I nod my head.

"You have no idea" I reply. "Thanks for the help by the way." She nods.

"Hey, Katniss?" she asks. I look up at her. "I heard you screaming last night. I know you don't like talking about the nightmares but was it about this little guy?" She says running her palm across my stomach.

Prim never really asks about the nightmares unless she is really worried. I must have been screaming really loudly of I was yelling things. Prim has loved babies from when she was one herself. I remember when I told her I would never have children and how she was so heartbroken that she would never be an aunt. I guess that's why she was so protective when Peeta came. How she looked like a real mother ready to protect her offspring.

"Mostly, it involved all of us." I reply in the lest amount of words I can put it in. But Prim knows how to pry.

"Will you tell me about it? Please?" she asks, her lower lip puckering out, eyes wide, her cheeks some how get rosier. I sigh, showing her that I give in to 'the Face'. I tell her the painful dream, which, I'm sure will haunt me for the rest of my pregnancy. When I'm finished she gasps, placing her hand over her mouth, mumbling things behind it. "Kat, I'm so sorry." She says. I see a tear run down her face. I place my hand on her cheek and rub the tear away.

"Its okay, little duck" I say. Suddenly there is a loud, strong knock on the front door. I know exactly who owns that knock. Gale.

**A/N Okay, I feel so bad that I haven't put up a chapter in like a week. But I've had a every weird week. Trust me. You don't want to hear about it. Im going to spilt this chapter into two parts. So thanks again for the awesome reviews. And my friend just made an account and he put an amazing to chapters up. His username is . And don't all new writers need a little help sometimes. I am now only going to be able to put up one-two chapters a week. Sorry. Have a wonderfully fantastic day.**


	17. Chapter 16 Refuse (part 2)

**A/N You guys are the best. So the poll for the boy's names came out a tie between Ethan, Kale, and Blake. I'm thinking of deciding myself on the names or I may just put up another poll. So the girl's poll is up and has been since April 27. I'm thinking of leaving this one up for longer but if you guys want me to put up a poll to break the tie then I wont. But you guys have to tell me. So this chapter is going to be in Katniss's POV. So here is chapter 16.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 16; Refuse (part two)**

The sound of his strong fist hitting the hard wood of my house sends chills running down my back. I'm scared of what he might think. I wish Peeta was here to reassure me. Because right now I'm frozen with fear. His fist, which have done so much in his life. Callused from all those years of hunting. Scared from the spending so much time in the woods. And now spend so much time in those dreaded mines that took both of our fathers way from us. I stare out the window of my room. I hope Peeta will hurry up an get over here so I don't have to tell him by myself.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Prim asks. I look at her and then hang my head.

"No, we were going to tell him today" I tell her.

"Well this is your chance, Kat," she says.

"But, But me and Peeta where going to tell him together. What am I suppose to do?" I ask.

"Stall him till Peeta comes back." She says like it the most obvious thing in the world. But how would I stall him. Everything is just so confusing. It feels as if my head weighs fifty pounds heavier. I feel my forehead start to pound again. I rub my hand across my forehead. The pressure releases some of the tension that feels to be building up inside. I wish I could just poof Peeta into the room so this could be over with already.

Gale knocks again and I know he wont leave till he sees me. I guess telling him I'm sick wasn't my best idea. I groan with frustration and push myself off of the confortable bed. That I wish I could just slip under the soft sheets and disappear. But I can't do that. I have to stall Gale till Peeta gets back. And I hope will be soon. As I walk across the bedroom. I hear the soft slaps of my bare feet on the wood floor. The sounds follows me to the stairs and finally to the front door. I take a deep breath. Gale's strong knock echoes though the front room again. I open the door mid knock. Gale's fist in the position of knocking. He looks so unintimidating looking like this. I chuckle.

"CATNIP!" he says with glee and pulls me into a tight hug. "I though no one was going to open the door for a second there."

"Well here I am," I say as I wrap my arms around him to hug him back. He pulls back and I move out of the doorway so he can come in. He walks in adjusting his hunting bag that is strapped over his right shoulder and across his chest.

"Do you feel better today, Catnip?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess" I grumble. Walking into the kitchen. I look down and notice I'm still in my pajamas. A wee bit embarrass I walk back into the front room and brush past Gale and run up the stairs and yell down that I'm going to change into normal clothing. When I get into my room Prim is no longer siting on my bed but is nowhere to be seen. I brush it off and move toward my dresser. I pull out some wear in black jeans and I navy blue cotton shirt. I strip my pajamas off of my bandaged back. I pull on the shirt first and then pull the jeans on. I note how the jeans are snugger then I remember. I ignore it and re-braid it down my back. Once I'm done, I run down the stairs and see Gale siting in the living room. I ear some noise in the Kitchen and notice Prim pouring some water in to some glass cups. I walk into the living room and sit across from Gale. An awkward silence hangs in the room.

"What happened to your hand?" I hear Gale speak up. I glace down at my hand. I rub it slightly with the other. I feel my pules speed up and blood rush to my wrapped hand.

"Broken Glass", I say. No emotion in my voice. I don't even look at him. I can feel his eye staring intensely at me.

"How did you do that" gesturing toward my hand "with broken glass and if you did where did you get the glass" he says.

"Its none of your business" I snap at him. He is shocked, I answered with so much aggression. He holds his hands up in defense.

"It kind of is", he said. He is getting cocky. This enrages me. "I wont have a hunting partner for a couple weeks."

"Well I'm sorry but being a smartass is not going to make it heal faster", I say, rage pouring from my lips. "Besides there are more then just this", I say lifting my hand up. "Its not like a wanted this to happen, do you even care about what I feel about this-" Its then that the front door opens and slams close. Peeta walks under the living room doorway. His hair still wet from his shower.

"Hello, Gale, I didn't know you were stopping by." He says calmly. Leave it to Peeta to turn an argument to a simple conversation. "Hey, Kat, can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Sure" I say, sending a glare toward gale and walk out of the room with Peeta. When we are clear out of Gale's hearing range, Peeta turns to me.

"Katniss, when did he get here?" He asks with a little urgency.

"I don't know like three minutes ago I guess" I reply.

"Have you told him about it" he places his hand on my stomach "yet?" I shake my head. Peeta lets out a soft sigh. I look up at him confused. He just shakes his head. "What were you two fighting about?" he asks. I lift up my injured hand in response. Peeta nods his head in understanding. "When do you want to tell him?".

"You are just full of questions, aren't you?" I ask. He smiles. "I think in the meadow would be a safe spot." Peeta nods in agreement. We walk back into the living room hand in hand. We are just past the doorway when Peeta speaks up.

"Gale, Would you please join us for a walk" Peeta asks, trying to sound as manly as he can but still comes out girly. I chuckle at this. Gale stands and walks beside Peeta the entire way to the Meadow. They talk but I don't really listen to what they are saying. I just stare up into the overcast sky. It seems as if it might rain. We get to the Meadow all to quickly. There is no one here but it fells as if I'm standing in front of that Capital Crowd again. Like there are a million little eyes watching my every move. Peeta stops abruptly tripping me and sending me sprawling forward. I try and stop myself with my hands but boy was that I bad idea. A sharp pain shoots up my injured hand and on the other there is a sharp stinging feeling. I let out a small shriek. Peeta immediately reacts and is by my side at an instant. Gale on the other hand looks confused and just kneels down where he is almost four feet away.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to make you fall. Did you land on you hands?" he says so fast I almost don't catch any of it. All I do is nod. Its then that I notice a small pool of water lining my eyes and a few tear streaming down my face. Peeta Quickly wipes them away and helps me up. I turn toward Gale.

"Your breaking the record for being an ass today." I say venom sizzling in my words.

**A/N I'll stop there. I thought about it and thought I wanted the new story to be perfect so I wrote this chapter instead. Sorry I can't update like I used to but life is a bitch. Period. So yeah. Have a wonderfully fantastic day!**


	18. Chapter 17 Penetration

**A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. So it seems I may have aggravated a guest and maybe a few others. But I have a reason for making Katniss so mean to Gale. My aunt (who is acts exactly like Katniss) recently had a beautiful baby girl. And while she was pregnant she was very hostile and became defensive when she was nervous. She would find the smallest things to be mad at, Take Gale not helping Katniss when she fell. This is my reasoning. I also found that she was OOC in before chapters, she was too dependent on Peeta and girly. But if you find this not a good enough reason, I'm sorry. So this chapter is again going to be in Katniss's POV. So here is chapter 17.**

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 17; Penetration **

"You are breaking the record of being an ass today" I say venom sizzling in my voice. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off and glare evilly at Gale. He counters with an equally evil glare.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not _perfect_ like your little boyfriend here", he says angrily. Pointing at Peeta.

"Yeah because you could _never_ pull that off" I say, the venom is still present. "How funny that would be to see" Peeta again puts his hand on my shoulder, and this time I violently jerk my shoulder down, removing his hand. "All you do is think about yourself."

"Well you mess everything up. Not once have you fixed anything. And I just clean up the mess you leave behind." He exclaims. He sounds exactly like the voice from last night. I can feel my patents with him snap, like a rubber band under intense pressure. A snap that leaves a sharp and painful mark behind. My instincts takes over and I don't know what I'm doing till its to late. I watch in horror as my body slaps Gale. His face shows complete surprise. Adrenaline rushes though every vain in my body. I feel it pulsing in my clenched fists. My hands shove Gale hard square in the chest. He hadn't recovered from the slap so he stumbles back. Again my hands push hard against his chest but this time he falls over. His body hits the ground with a thump and I hear his back crack **(A/N Not in the way that's bad for his heath but the kind that happens to all of us everyday, just to clarify. Even I thought that sounded like he broke this back.)**. I spit in his direction but miss when two arms grab me by my midsection and lift me up. I struggle against them. I don't stop struggling and I escape their grasp but biting their forearm. Once I'm free I make a run for it.

"AAUGH!" I hear someone exclaim behind me as I run as fast as I can to get away. I don't look back I just keep running. I hear the rapid yelling of my name but I don't stop for anything. I run till I get to the fence. I quickly slip under it. I sprint past the clearing and into the woods. I don't even stop there. I just keep running. I run for what seems like miles. I start to slow. Exhaustion starts taking over my body. I start breathing heavier. I slow to a light jog and then a walk. It's not long after that that my legs give out and I slump to the forest floor. I look around and notice I'm not far from one of my father's hiding spots. I lift myself to my feet and slowly make my way to the spot. When I get there I pull the sharp knife out from under the large log. And in the tree next to it there is a small canteen with izodie. I grab both of them and sit on the large log. My throat starts to feel really dry. So I stand and walk to a small pond that lies near. I fill the canteen and add the isidoe. I let it sit and become lost in thought.

_What did I do this time? Why in heavens name did I slap Gale? Why did I run all the way out here? Aren't running long distances bad for a baby? What would Peeta say to Gale after I ran away from them? _These unanswerable questions arise in my head. I make a last second decision to go to the old cabin next to the lake. I put the knife in my boot. And hold the canteen closes, taking small sips ever once and a while. The walk is excruciating. But I make it to the cabin and lake safely. Along the way I checked my traps and managed a fat squirrel and a small rabbit. I walk into the small concrete home and light a fire. I painfully skin the rabbit and cook it. I surprisingly manage not to barf. As I wait I lean back against the wall. And soon sleep has lugers me into its grasp. I wake up to a burned to the crisp rabbit, a dead fire, and close to no light out side. I bolt up ward. I rush to the door of the little home and stare out side. I decide to walk home. I grab the canteen and the knife. I leave the rabbit and squirrel behind because there is no point in bring them back if I can just have more tomorrow. I walk quickly back. I stash the canteen and knife near my bow. I slip under the fence and glide quickly though the Meadow. I walk slowly to the victor village. The sun has set already and it's getting quite dark outside. I walk past the many empty homes. One after another after another, I soon pass Peeta's home. All of his lights are off. I brush it off and keep walking. I soon am walking up the front steps of my home. I open the door silently and slip in side.

"Katniss!" I hear Prim call from the dinning room table. Prim isn't the only one sitting at the table. There is Haymitch, who looks beyond pissed, Mother, who looks relived, Madge is here too, and she looks relived also. Peeta sits at the end of the table his back facing me. The second Prim says my name he bolts up out of his chair and turns to face me. His face bursts to life when he lays his eyes upon me. He runs over to me, pulls me into his arms, and starts spinning us around in circles. When he puts me down and pulls away from the hug a little, I see tears tear streaming down his cheeks and a bright smile gently places on his lip. He looks as though he has been crying for hours. I feel guilt rise in the pit of my stomach. He presses his lips to mine. The kiss holds so much lust and love that I have no choice but to surrender to him. He keeps his lips pressed to mine for a long time. It takes Haymitch clearing his throat to make us separate. But even then we don't let go of each other.

"Where did you go? I was so worry! I checked EVERYWHERE!" Peeta shouts. "You were gone for hours." I look down at our feet, feeling disgraced by my actions. How would I explain what I did?

"I ran off into the woods," I mumble not taking my eyes off our feet. "I went to the cabin" this time I look up at mother. She knows the cabin. Father had taken her there before he died. She nods. "I feel asleep."

"Oh, Katniss", Mother says. She gets out of her chair and walks over to me. She places her hand on my cheek. I had no idea how much I missed her tender touch. I snuggle my cheek into the palm of her hand. Suddenly a sharp pain arises in my lower abdomen. I gasp in pain and grip my stomach. Peeta releases me from his grip and I slip to the floor in immense pain. They are both saying stuff but I don't hear a word they utter. I wipe my hand between my legs. It's wet. I pull my hand closes to my face. There is a dark red substance on the tips of my fingers. I rub it with my thumb. It becomes bright red. I know what this is.

Blood.

**A/N. If you thought Gale coming to Katniss's house was a cliffhanger. You have no idea what I'm capable of. So yep there it is chapter 17. So I decided to just choose the name of the boy and going with the winner of the girl's poll. I will be picking out the middle names. So the names of the twins are… Kale Dylan Mellark and Willow May Mellark! But they will not be called that till later on in the story. I'm thinking of coming up with nicknames for the twins while they are in Katniss's womb. My mom did that with my siblings and me. So I think that's all I have to say. Review and favorite! But most importantly have a wonderfully fantastic day!**


	19. Chapter 18 You'll be in my heart part 1

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 18: You'll be in my heart, both of you. (Part 1)**

Blood.

Of all things it had to be blood. Why couldn't it be urine? Embarrassing but doesn't most likely mean my baby's life is on the line. It doesn't mean the one thing I want to protect the most could be dead. The pain I first felt does not compare to the breaking of my heart as I stare at my blood stained fingers. Sobs rake my body. As I do sob my body starts to shake. Its like I slipped into my own horribly painful world, where I can't hear a thing said outside of it. I know mother and Peeta are shouting at each other. Or more like mother is yelling orders and Peeta has lost his shit. I see Mother start running around like a madman collecting things as she goes. Peeta stands there pulling at his hair, occasionally pacing the kitchen floor. Prim is now running around with mother. Haymitch gets up out of his chair and walks toward Peeta. I see him grabbing his shoulder and talking calmly, which is a first. Staring at everyone makes me not notice Madge come up next to me. She starts to rub my back. It feels so alien, but brings me back to the world outside my head.

"Katniss", she says calmly. I look up into her bright icy blue eyes. In them she hides the real worry she feels. I look back at Peeta. He and Haymitch look as though they are in a violent argument. I still don't hear anything they are saying. There words smashed together into nonsense and gibberish. Madge places her hand on my cheek. Wiping a few tears away. "Katniss don't worry about they. Lets take care of you and the baby first. Okay?" I look back at her and nod. She stands and pulls me up with her. She places my arm over her shoulders and slips her arm across my back. I keep one arm wrapped firmly across my stomach. Madge guides me up the stairs and into my bedroom. She places a few towels on the bed. Then she helps me lay diagonal on the bed, instead of horizontal. My feet hang off the side of the bed. A cold breeze glides into the room though the open window. I'm still shaking from before. Madge sits on a chair across the room. She is looking at the floorboards as if they grew legs and are about to run away.

"Madge?" I ask. She looks up. She has a look of disheartenment placed across her face. "I'm guessing they told you." I say. I rub my still firmly placed hand across my stomach.

"They told me little. They told me you found out yesterday and that you and Peeta decide to keep it. Including the plans of secrecy. That's all. You came in before they could tell me more", She says. She looks back at the floorboards. An awkward silence hangs in the air. "I have to disagree", she says unexpectedly.

"Disagree? With what?" I ask.

"Keeping it", she replies.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask. She looks back up at me. She looks me strait in the eye as she utters one word that leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Abortion" she says, no emotion in her eyes. Madge has always been kind. Not once have I ever seen Madge do something horrible or mean, unlike me. But look at us now, I have killed animals for years and was sent to the arena where I killed other People. Human beings. But Madge, has never been vicious, I don't think she has ever killed a fly let alone a person. And here we are. Her, telling me, that if she were in my situation she would kill her child. While I sit here, pregnant, and wanting to keep mine.

"I don't understand. Why would you want to kill your baby?"

"I wouldn't look at it like that. I would think about it more like saving it from living in this screwed up world we live in." she says bushing some hair behind her ear. "If I were you I would think about the future. What will you do when he or she grows up? Think about its future more then your want and needs. Do what's best for it. But whatever you choice I will do my best to help, even if I don't agree with it." I sigh.

"Thank you" I mumble. "It means a lot." She nods. The door to my room bursts open. Mother rush into the room, she starts setting up her supplies on the foot of the bed. Madge stands and excusing herself she leaves. Soon Prim walks in to the room.

"Sae said she would be here as soon as she can", Prim says softly. Sae is coming? Could it be that serious?

"Okay, good", Mother says. The door opens one last time and Peeta enters. Mother nods to him and he nods back. She then turns her attention to helping me. "Peeta, Please come over here," she says in the voice she only uses when she is with a patient. Peeta walks up next to her. She pats the spot next to me on the bed. "Comfort her", she says sternly. Peeta sits next to my head and smiles down at me. "Katniss, we need you to remove your pants so we can check the baby." I quickly sit up and remove my pants and undergarments. I lay back and try to relax. Peeta takes my hand into his. His steady hand just reminds my how much in shaking. I feel them lift my legs up to rest on the bedframe. I try not to focus on what they are doing but every once and awhile they do something I can't ignore and my face crunches up. Peeta just rubs my cheek and kisses somewhere on my face. Sae soon enters the room and joins mother and Prim. It feels like forever till they are done. Mother stands. I can't read the emotions displayed upon her face. She comes over and sits on the other side of me. She takes off her Latex gloves and caresses my cheek.

"Everything is going to be just fine. The baby going to be just fine." She says. A small smile placed on her face. Peeta and I both give relieved sighs. "but you are on bed rest for a couple days." I nod in understanding.

**A/N I have chosen the names of the twins and they are… Kale Dylan Mellark and Willow May Mellark! I know I put it in the last chapter but I wasn't sure if everyone saw them. I just wanted to make sure. So I might not be able to put up a chapter in awhile because of finals. So have a wonderfully fantastic day. **


	20. Chapter 19 You'll be in my heart part 2

**A/N Thanks guys. You all are so supportive. I kind of stopped in the middle of a thought last chapter. I was in a hurry and needed to just finish it already. And I'm sorry I couldn't finish a new chapter as soon as I said/hoped because it was my birthday and mother's day sunday then I had district finals all week and I have then again all this week. So here is chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19; You'll be in my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games trilogy or the song used in this chapter.**

**Katniss POV.**

I breath in a deep long breath_. A few days I think I can do that. The victor tour is this Monday, which is in almost six days this will be fine, nothing to be worried about. _I repeat in my head. It stings every time I think it. But I know there is no way around it. Mother stands. She gazes down at me.

"Its for the best", she says. And with that she cleans up her few supplies and leaves with Sae and Prim in her tail. Peeta sits there looking out into the distance. I nudge him. He doesn't react at all.

"Peeta?" I ask trying to get his attention. He is still looking out into the distance. I sit up quickly, maybe to quick. My head begins to spin. I feel Peeta place his hand on my back steading me. I regain my balance and place my hand on Peeta's back. He is deliberate trying to not look at me. I know him to well something is bothering him. It killing me to see him act like this. He always tells me everything that's on his mind, whether I want to hear it or not. He is never one to keep something from me. "Tell me what's bothering." He looks up into my eyes.

"I don't know what you taking about", he says. It's a lie. He says it to slow and his eyes glint away for just a moment then goes right back to looking me straight in the eye, it only ever happens when he's telling a lie.

"You don't have to lie to me", I say. Rubbing my hand up and down his back. I feel the stress eave his body. He sighs.

"I'm just worried about the baby", he says, again his eyes flint away. I give him a look of disappointment. He looks down; he must be disappointed in himself for lying strait to my face.

"Peeta…" I say holding out the A sound in his name.

"Fine, Haymitch and I wear arguing about the plan." He says slowly looking up at me.

"And…"

"And he told me that we should reconsider… our choosing." He chokes out the last two words.

"Wh-" I say till Peeta cuts me off.

"He thinks that with everything that is happening, your hand, you running off into the woods, you bleeding, me having a mental break down when we couldn't find you… he thinks it would be the best for all of us if we just cut it short", he says heartbroken. A sod escapes his lips and tears stream down his cheeks. I know how hard this was for him to hear and then he had to pass it along to me, this must be torture for him. It was for me when Madge told me what she thought. But I guess it hurt ten times more coming from Haymitch because he was our mentor, he kept us alive in the arena. So to hear him say that we should change our choosing must feel like a knife to the stomach.

"Do you think that?" I ask but regret it the moment after it leaves my lips. Peeta looks up at me with a hurt look upon his face.

"Do you really think that I would ever want that?" he says his voice rising with every word. Tears are still running down his face. "Do you really think that I would ever want to do that? Killing something so innocent? So defenseless? Something I love so much and i have never even laid my eyes it?"

"No", I say softly. Tears arise in my eyes. I know I most likely made it worse for him. I wrap my arms around my abdomen as if they will shield my child for the world that will never except it. Peeta stares at me with a mourning look in his eye but the rest of his face shows no expression except the slow even flow of tears running down his face. I watch as a small tear slips from his eye, slides down his face leaving a trail of water and then falling on to his light colored shirt. I feel a tear fall onto forearm and continue its travels down my arm. This small occurrence sends me into motion. I stand and stride to the dresser. i pull on some undergarments and a pair of sleeping shorts. I notice Peeta only looking up once and then returning his gaze to the floor. I walk around the bed and stand in front of him. When he final looks up I kiss him hard and powerfully on his lips. So hard that he falls back on the bed. He is shocked at first then begins kissing me back. I move and wrap my legs around his abdomen. Over and over again we kiss then break for air the dive back into the kiss that only grows more passion by the second. Peeta rolls us to lay horizontally across the bed. We keep kissing. We both break away from the kiss at the same moment; breathless. I stare into his bright and beautiful blue eyes. Studying every single detail. The edge of his irises are a dark mist blue and around his pulps is a very light blue. My eyes then start the journey all the way across his face. he has light eye brows, a small burn scar that follows the line of his brow, i have never seen this scar before. I run my finger along it.

"Katniss, what are we going to do?" Peeta asks. "We can't just do… _it_. I don't think either of us could handle that. I know I wouldn't be able to."

"Peeta, I need to tell you something." I say. "Madge told me the same thing. She thinks that it will just put all of us in danger."Peeta nods.

"When you ran into the wood. Gale asked me what was going on. i told him everything. He promised not to tell but he said that" he pauses. "he said that he wont be of any part in this. Not till its gone. He said he will 'Help clean up the mess again."I snuggle up to his chest and just let it all out. tear after tear streams down my face. Peeta just rubs my hair and back over and over again. then he starts to sing. This time he sounds completely on key and his low voice goes perfectly with the song. **(A/N I want you to read all the lyrics. There are a few actions that I want you to read so yeah. Happy reading!)**

_"Come stop your crying,_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you,_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_" Peeta places his hand over my almost invisible bump and starts singing to the baby.

_"For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken _

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry"_ Peeta looks back up at me but keeps his hand places up against my stomach.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they cant explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them _

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other _

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you _

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, You'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on, _

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

_always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_I'll be there always"_

I unveil my self from his warm inviting chest. I smile up at him. His cheeks perk up in to a wide grin. I rest my head on his chest. Feeling his heart beat against my ear.

"I love you, Peeta" I say. I close my eyelids, absorbing this moment. "We both love you."

"I love you two, too" he says kissing my forehead so tenderly. I slip into sleep. Gripping on to the last word he said. Both of us. I'm not giving up on my child that easy.


	21. Chapter 20 Apologize

**A/N TESTS! TESTS EVERYWHERE! That's what the past three weeks of my life have been. I had my District finals the first two weeks then constant studying because I had my official finals last Tuesday and the day before that, each of which was about 80+ questions. It was horrible. On Monday my dad decided to take my dog, that is about ten years old, to a shelter and if you don't understand, he gave my dog, whom we have had since he was a new little pup, to an animal shelter and we will never see him again. Then on Saturday I went swimming at my friend's apartment's pool. When I got home I was so sunburned that I could barely eat, let alone type. Then Sunday I went to my cousin's baptism and their little BBQ afterwards. And if you're still reading, please review, they really do mean a lot. So here is chapter 20.**

**Katniss POV.**

**Chapter 20; Apologize **

The sun shines though the blinds that slightly cover the small window. Small specks of snow glide slowly down the crisp mid-morning winter sky. It's the first snow of the season. Cold breezes flood the room, but I don't care. I lay upon my bed with Peeta still asleep next to me. My head rests on his warm chest and my body is pressed up against his side. Peeta lies on his back; his right arm is wrapped around my side loosely. The rhythmic rises and fall of his chest with the strong sound of his heart beat thumping against the inside of his chest. The sweet scent of cinnamon and fresh bread generates off of him, the smells have long since seeped into his skin.

I have been awake for quite some time; watching the snow begin to falls and the curtains fly open with every little gust of wind the comes thought the window. It looks to angelic. White curtains flowing with the gusts of wind and falling ever so slowly. I feel Peeta's breath deepen then a sigh comes from his lips.

"Katniss?" he says ever so softly. I don't reply and pretend to be asleep. Peeta nudges me just a tiny bit. Still I stay perfectly still, trying to make my breaths as even as possible. When I don't do anything in response, Peeta slowly slides from under my head and places a pillow to take his place. I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips, and I decide to speak.

"You suck at not trying to wake someone up," I say, opening my eyelids.

"Aha, so you are awake," he says placing a small kiss on my lips. Peeta walks over to the open window and watches as the snow flows though the cold air. I lift myself out of the warm bed and glide to Peeta. Wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his back. An especially cold gust of air bursts into the room sending a cold shiver down my back and arms.

"Cold, huh?" Peeta asks as he shuts the window with a small click.

Suddenly my stomach feels as if it burst open. I run to the bathroom and hurl into the toilet. Peeta walks in and kneels behind me. He holds my hair back and whispers words of encouragement in my ear. Even when in finished throwing up what I didn't know I had in there, a groggy feeling lingers long after I'm finished. When it's all over I lean back into Peeta. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. Peeta starts rocking us back and forth.

"You sleep better when I sing, don't you?" Peeta asks. I think back. If it weren't for the morning sickness I would be getting the best sleep since before the games, maybe even before my father died.

"Yes, yes I have" I respond. A smile finds it's way to my lips. I never knew how much I missed a good nights sleep. It's the one thing you didn't know the Capital stole from you till your first night out of the arena.

"That's great," he says, and then kisses my forehead. Suddenly Peeta's stomach growls, I chuckle.

"Looks like someone is hungry," I tease and poke his stomach.

"Oh and your not," he says and starts tickling me. I shriek and try to escape his fingers. I gasp for breath and try and curl up into a ball.

"Peeeettttaaa!" I scream. I squirm and kick, trying to find away out. Swiftly I slip under Peeta's legs and get to my feet. I dash though the doorway of the bathroom and out of my bedroom. I dare and glace behind me. Peeta is just getting out of the bathroom. I slip down the stairs and run into the kitchen, grab the extendable faucet connected to the kitchen sink and point it behind me. Peeta holts to a stop, poised to start tickling me again. He attempts to take a half step forward.

"Don't you dare Mellark," I say. I make sure my aim is directly pointed at him.

"What is I do dare?" he asks, a maniacal look on his face. He takes another half step forward.

"I will shoot you"

"With water?"

"Yes"

Peeta takes another half step forward.

"You asked for if," I say pressing the small button on the spout. It takes a second for the water to shoot out and on to Peeta. During that delay Peeta runs forward, but not before he is drenched with water. He is still advancing toward me but he is trying not to slip. When he reaches me, he lifts me up on his shoulder. I'm still trying to get him as wet as possible. He starts spinning us around. In the process I get myself soaking wet. Peeta yanks the faucet out of my hand and starts spraying me everywhere he can reach. Suddenly there is a soft knock on the door. Peeta turn s the faucet of and walks to the door, still holding me on his shoulder. Peeta places me back on the ground and opens the door. I stand Peeta. Peeta suddenly stiffens and the word he utters makes me step back.

"Mother?" Peeta gulps.

"Hello, Peeta" Jono muttered. "Why are you all wet?"

"Katniss and I had a water fight…"

"Okay? May I speak with Katniss?"

"What about?" Peeta questioned.

"I… How… I have something I have to do. I made a terrible mistake. I have to make it right. I must speak with her." She stutters. I push Peeta out of the way and look strait at Jono. She has on a skirt that reaches her ankles and I plain brown mid sleeve shirt on. Her hair is pulled up in its usual bun. She looks me in the eye. Her face carries the remorse her eyes show. I step out of the way and let her inside. She hesitantly enters and I lead her to the living room. She sits on one of the plush chairs, while Peeta and I sit across from her on the couch. Peeta has his arm around my back. Jono watches as Peeta lays a kiss on my forehead and intertwines his other hand with one of mine.

"You both really are in love," Jono states with a small smile on her lips. One thing I never thought I would ever hear her say.

"Yes, yes we are" Peeta agrees, looking at me, a smile set on his lips. Peeta's and my gaze return to look at Jono.

"Katniss, I thought about how I acted, when you first told us. I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I acted. If I could I would turn back the clock and start all over again. I want to be in my Grandchild's life, I want to be in his or her life unlike I ever was in any of my children's lives. I was a horrible mother. I turned into my mother. She abused me and my siblings." Jono says as she fingers a prominent scar on her right hand, most likely one that her mother inflicted on her. "I always thought that that was the way to raise your kids. To make them stronger, better at obeying. But no, I now know what real mothering is.

"But not only was I a horrible mother but a horrible neighbor. I have always been too quick to judge people from the Seam. Sometimes even the Market folks. I've called them horrible things, which I wish I could take back. I was what everyone thought or called me. I am unforgiveable. Katniss, Peeta, please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I want to, more than anything to make this right. I want to be able to be in my grandbaby's life. I understand if you don't want me anywhere in its life, I brought it on myself." She means it every word. I see it in her eyes and in her facial expression. She is being completely sincere. Not once did I ever think this day would happen. It must be excruciatingly hard for someone who was once so proud to suck up her pride and apologize.

"I have one question," Peeta claimed. "Did Father tell you to come here and say that?"

"Did I really fall that low," Jono whimpered. "So low that you would think I was in capable of apologies? But no he didn't tell me. I came here on my own remorse."

"Why now?" Peeta ask.

"I realized how bad things had gotten and how prideful I was. I realized that if I didn't fix it now I might not ever get the chance to. I knew that if I didn't fix it as soon as possible, that I would lose you, all three of you" she sorrowfully. I stand and walk over to her. I see tears slip down her face as she watches me. I kneel down to her level and hug her. She quickly hugs me back. I feel the heavy load she had been carrying ease of her shoulders. I could feel the happiness fill within her.

"I forgive you," I whisper in her ear. I knew that I didn't want a child born in a feud. I knew how much it would mean to her to have forgiveness lift her burden. I break away from the hug and stand. Peeta had moved from his place on the couch. I step back and Peeta kneels down and hugs his mother. I hear them mutter things to each other.

"Peeta, I hope you know I always loved you. I never knew how to show it so I would be hard on you, trying to make you even better. But I now know that that could never be possible. I'm so proud of you." Jono mutters into Peeta's ear.

"It means so much hearing you say that," Peeta replies.

"I wish I had always been better to you. You deserve a better mother than I could ever be to you. I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too" Peeta states and stands up. Jono also stands. Her face looks so young without her normal scowl. She with the huge grin on her lips she looks like a totally different person. A more beautiful person. Just then my mother come down the stairs.

"Katniss! What are you doing out of bed! Your on bed rest!" Mother exclaims. "And why are you all wet?" I look at Peeta just remembering our orders last night.

"Sorry mother" I say. "We forgot. Oh and Mother, Jono is here." I move out of the way so my mother can see our guest.

"Hello, Jono. Katniss go up stairs and lie down. I had to do another exam anyways," Mother says. Jono wears a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later," Peeta, whispers to her.

"I'll meet you up there," Peeta whispers in my ear then kisses me on the lips. I don't reject. I slowly walk toward my bedroom, their voices slowly getting softer and softer.

"Jono would you like to join us for breakfast?" Mother asks.

"No Thank you, I have to go help run the bakery," Jono replies. "As a matter of fact I should get going."

"Okay goodbye, it was nice seeing you."

"You too, bye" then I hear the front door open and shut.

I reach my room and lay on the bed. I don't pay much attention to anything till Prim walks in the room.

"Hey, Little Duck," I say, patting the spot next to me. She accepts the offer and lies next to me with her head resting on my arm. She snuggles a little closer than she would if she were in a good mood. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried for this little guy," Prim says placing her heads on my almost 3 month bump. "Your Victor Tour is in a couple of days, and you about to start showing."

"Yeah don't remind me," I mutter. I kiss the top of her head. "It would be hell without all these extra hormones pumping though my veins." Prim giggles. "You should go grab some breakfast, Little Duck." She nods and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll bring you up some," she says.

"Okay, Thanks,"

I slowly drift off into a dream filled slumber. Only it's not a nightmare. The dream includes two small children with the same dark brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes, one tiny girl and an equally sized boy. Soon I see a blond haired man run in and scoop the children up on to his shoulders. Only now do I recognize then man. Peeta. And a lady runs in after them. Me.


	22. Chapter 21 Victory Tour

**A/N I'm really sorry. I've been gone for far to long. But having three trips back to back with only two days separating each, you don't have time to write. But I'm back and that's good. Then again my school starts Aug. 19 (tomorrow), but I'll tackle that mountain when I come to it. That's all I need to announce, so here is chapter 21. By the way I skipped to the day of Victor Tour. **

**Katniss POV**

**Chapter 21; Victory tour**

My mind is as numb as my fingers that are wrapped tightly around the flask full of tea. All I could think about since I woke was the unwanted visit from the President. My mind flooded with the poisonous memory. The horrible smell of blood that followed him like a puppy. No, to cute of an example for a man made of pure hatred. More like leaches attracted to flesh. Unlike the days after his visit where I had brushed it off my shoulder like a bad dream, now it had finally dawned on me that no matter what I did now I would never convince him. I had my one chance in the games to convince him and every citizen of Panem of my love for Peeta. But at the time I didn't love him. I barely knew him, let alone love him. But once I had opened up to him it was inedible. I love Peeta Mellark. I wish I just knew that in the arena.

I uncap the flask and take a long sip of the now cold tea. I sit at Gale and I's place.

We hadn't spoken to each other since the incident. Even though the guilt was beginning to eat me alive. I still swung by every once and a while to bring game to Hazelle. But only ever when Gale is in the mines, which is easy since he is in them for twelve hour everyday except Sunday. I know that once I return that I'll have to fix what I had broken.

I stand and begin to walk around, trying to work out the sleepiness in my muscles.

This morning Cinna had arrived early "to adjust fittings" and helped me with my talent which was mooching off of his talent. I had talked with him for a while. But after a while I asked if I could go for a walk. He said that was fine. That was about two hours ago. I had walk strait to the woods and to the cliff that Gale and I shared. I had picked up my bow on the way but hadn't made an effort to catch anything.

With my now awaken muscles I begin walking back. When I reach the fence I managed to catch a beaver and a few squirrels. I slip under the fence and stroll toward the Seam. I reach my old home in no time. The old wooden frame of the small home looks as if it could fall under a simple breeze. The old front door creaks as I enter. The place looks abandoned. Because it is, I remind myself. I pained feeling rises in my chest.

Since we had moved into the Victor Village, I became the only one to come around the house in which I was raised. Back then I knew my place in our fine woven life. Now I find myself searching for a meaning. Searching for something to do with myself during the long, empty hours that fill my days now.

Suddenly a noise knocks me out of my thoughts. Buttercup, Prim's ugly tomcat, strides into the room. I slump down into a chair next to the bare table.

Buttercup and I have a mutual hatred for the new house. That mutual hatred has made us less of enemies. And has sprung up a new bond.

I feed Buttercup pieces of the fat off the beaver and pet between his ears. A soft purr echoes off of him.

"Your hideous, you know that, right?" I ask him. He nudges my hand for more petting. I know I can't stay that long. In my mind I can see Cinna waiting at the front door and lecture me about how we haven't finished measurements and such. "Come on, you." I say scooping him and my game bag up in to my arms. I get to the street when the cat runs off and disappears behind a bush.

I begin walking in the direction of Gale's home. Cutting thought backyards and ally ways gets me there in minutes. Gales mother, Hazelle, is bent over the kitchen sink. She sees me thought the window, dries her hands, and disappears to meet me at the door.

Hazelle smiles when she sees the game. She takes the beaver by the tail, feeling its weight.

"He's going to make a nice stew," she says.

"Nice pelt, too" I reply.

She ushers me into the warm air of the cozy home. I take a sit and Hazelle pours me a cup of herbal tea. I wrap my chilled fingers around it gratefully. The heat of the tea socks though the cup and into my hands.

"So…" Hazelle breathes. "Gale told me about the baby."

I hiss I'm my mind. Peeta told me that he told Gale that it's a secret. Hazelle must have read my expression because she explains right away.

"I made him tell me. So don't be mad at him. He can stomping in and was huffing like a choo choo train. I forced it out of him."

As if just the memories of that day weren't eating me alive, with the conformation that Gale hates me now is going to be the end of me. I glace out the window above the small sink. The sun shows that it is almost mid-day and that Cinna is going to kill me.

"I better be going they'll be getting here soon." I say pushing out of my chair. "Thanks for the tea." I turn and almost run out of the small home. Then Hazelle's voice yells my name from behind me. I look over my shoulder at her. She holds up the beaver.

"I think it might be best if you stay away from those woods," she yells.

"I know, but it helps clear my mind," I yell back and then I'm off, back to the Victor's Village.

I stomp off all the snow from my shoes before entering my home. Mother had been cleaning all week and it be best it I didn't start mudding them up. As I expected Cinna stands behind the door, a particularly displeased look on his face. He hasn't changed one bit from the games. Same simple clothing and gold eyeliner.

"Sorry…?" Is all I say. He shakes his head a little.

"Go get in the bath, your prep team will be here soon," he says. I nod and head up to my bathroom. The bath is drawn already. Steam lightly floats out of the water. Small peddles rest on the top of the water. I remove my cold clothing and lower myself into the water. Someone had also added some kind of oil into the warm water. I sink my head below the surface. I wish the small that bath would expand into a pool so I could go swimming. Like I would at my Father's lake.

Even though the muffling of the water, honks and purrs of cars, shouts of greetings, doors slamming shut signal that my entourage has just arrive. I only have enough time to sloppily dry off and throw on a robe before the door of my bathroom burst open. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia stride into the room. Privacy has long since ceased to exist between these three people and I.

"Katniss! Your eyebrows!" Venia shrieks.

Even with the black cloud hovering above me, I have to stiffly a laugh.

Her aqua hair has been styled to extend out in sharp points. Her golden tattoos have curled around her eyes, instead of being stationary above her brows, which add to the fact that I have literally shocked her. Octavia pats Venia's back, her curvy body looking plumper next to Venia's skinny, strait one.

"There, there, you can fix them in a jiffy. But what am I going to do with these nails!" She grabs my hand and pins it between her pea green ones. No, not exactly pea green, more like a light evergreen. The change in shade is in an attempt to keep up with, the ever foreign to me, tends of the capital.

"Seriously, Katniss, you could have left me something to work with," she says. Its true, I've bitten them to stubs in the last couple months. I though about breaking the habit but found no reason to.

"Sorry," Is all I say.

Flavius rolls a clump of my wet tangled hair between his fingers.

"Has anyone touch this since we last saw you? Remember we specify told you not to touch it," he asks.

"No- I mean yes- No, no ones touched it. I remembered that." No I didn't. Its just the situation just never came up. Since I came home I've just stuck it in its normal braid. No fuss, no muss. They seem satisfied with my answer. They kiss me and begin working on me to fit the mold of the capital. They blab about the capital since mine and Peeta's victory. I slowly space everything they say, escaping into my own head which, for one isn't much better than the real world.

**A/N I know, I know, almost completely like Chapter 3 of Catching Fire. It will be very similar till around the announcement of the Quell. So just trust me. I hope to be able to write more, but is highly unlikely. But heck I'm trying. Have a wonderfully fantastic day.**


End file.
